


完成任务【60中心/微RK900XRK800-60】

by deadpig



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadpig/pseuds/deadpig
Summary: 纯粹为了写在虚拟世界拷问60的PWP，少许血腥（算是？），慎看





	1. 第一章

——机能检测中

——处理器修复完毕

——电源重启成功

——机体成功重启……

——自检程序无法启用

当RK800-60睁开双眼时，他的光学组件弹出了无数的红色弹框，几乎占满了他的视角。他下意识地想要坐起身，却发现自己的四肢都被紧紧地束缚在一张实验台上。他不停地挣着四肢试图让自己脱离束缚，但每当他动起他的四肢，光学组件就会不停弹出四肢关节损坏的警告，他侧过头看向自己的双手——他的手掌以及手肘的关节都被用大型钉子钉在了实验台上，手腕以及手臂处都被实验台上的束缚带给牢牢捆绑着，完全被限制了动作。

他勉强地撑起头试图检查他的身体，被钉着的双手也因他这动作被扯动导致视角再次弹出了关节受损程度持续增加的警告，他咬着牙将那些不断弹出的视窗关闭，直至视觉清晰他才发现他的双腿同样被钉子钉在了实验台，脚腕被束缚带牢牢捆着。更令他觉得不可思议的是，他的脉搏调节器已经被拔出，取之而代的则是无数的连接以及一些不明的输液管，奇怪的是他的系统在脉搏调节器被拔开了那么长时间后，也没弹出任何机体即将停止运转的提示。

要说的话，他这么长时间没有脉搏调节器，机体本该就被报废了。

除了脉搏调节器被拔出，他也发现他的胸膛里的所有组件也几乎被掏空，他甚至不明白自己的机体为何还能运转下去，一般这种情况下，仿生人都会因为失去这些主要的生物组件而被迫停机，甚至直接被报废再也无法重启，而他现在不仅仅机体没有完全被报废，还被完好地重启了。

他完好的记忆至少证明了他在重启前并没有被报废。

想到这，他自嘲般地勾起嘴角，同时他的记忆库也不自觉地回放起了自己被带到这里前发生的所有事情，以及事件的起源。

那已经差不多是三天前的事情了。

在11月11日晚上，仿生人起义活动成功。两个月后，被报废的他再次被整修并重新启动，也就是三天前，他被他曾经的任务目标——RK800-51启动了，然后他也被告知了在他被报废后的两个月以来底特律发生的事情，以及RK800和RK900系列的现状。

在仿生人起义活动成功后，所有RK800的备份机体都被送去进行了拆解并报废，原因是模控生命已经不再需要更多的异常仿生人猎人，而仿生人警探一个就已经足够了，至于RK800-60为什么还能在这里，听说是因为卡姆斯基说要用他的机体进行什么实验让模控生命留下来的。

同时，异常仿生人在抗争成功后获得的和平并不久，在他们抗争成功的一个月后，底特律很快地再次陷入了混乱，部分讨厌仿生人的人类因为不满于政府和耶利哥之间定下的新法令，开始组织了不少人在新耶利哥和市政厅前开始抗议，后来由于政府没有给予他们回应，他们更变本加厉地开始了各种暴动。虽然在后来经过警察的压制暂时得到了平息，但那也就只是平息了短短的一周。

在他被启动前的一周，事情也变得更严重了。  
一些对仿生人有恨意的人类甚至下了杀意，开始报废他们所见到的仿生人，有些甚至还雇佣了职业杀手，宣言要刺杀耶利哥的首领马库斯及其主要人物——诺丝、康纳和赛门。

因为耶利哥主要人物都成为了刺杀目标，马库斯，赛门和诺丝都一直都隐匿行动。但作为目标之一的康纳却与其他三人不同，他是底特律警局的警探，需要调查这些杀手组织，所以他不能像马库斯那样隐匿行动，但也不能冒险时常出现在敌人的枪口下。

所以这也成了他被启动的原因。  
他的出现可以扰乱杀手组织的视线，并让康纳有更多的时间找出这个杀手组织的大头，同时这也能减少康纳在调查中被刺杀的风险。

在被启动的那一刻，他已经接受了一切，对他来说这不就只是一个新的任务而已吗？

“瞧，这不就醒过来了吗？”音频处理器传来的一阵声音打断了60的回忆，他勉强地转过头朝声源望去，只见一个男人正坐在另一旁的实验台上，手里还把玩着他之前为了伪装成康纳而带上的硬币。

60并没有开口说话，他沉默地看着那个男人收下手里的硬币朝他走来，而那个男人在走近他后，也俯下身将脸凑到他的面前，笑着说：“听说你这人很倔，要问你话需要一些手段才行，对吧？”那男人见60还没开口说话，他也朝空气打了个响指，随即男人的手里凭空变出了一把刀，这也很快地让60反应过来为什么他机体内的组件被挖空了都还能运转。

“我知道仿生人没有痛觉，所以……”男人把玩着手里的那把刀，60感觉到一串数据在男人说这句话的时候开始入侵着他的系统，过后他也听见男人接着说“欢迎来到虚拟世界，这个世界能让你们仿生人能拥有前所未有的体验。”说着，男人手里的那把刀猛地穿透了60的小手臂，深深钉进了他手臂下的实验台。

一种难以言喻的感觉使60难受地张开了嘴，一串从未有过的数据袭向他的处理器，导致他的光学组件暂时性失灵，在他挣扎的同时因为牵扯到他双手关节的关系，越来越多他无法控制的数据集中在他的处理器，无数的红色警告弹出，身上每一处损坏的地方犹如被激活了传感器般，弹出的痛阈值指数不断降低。

男人之后没有开口说话，他只是站在原地看着因痛苦而不停挣扎着的RK800-60，随即他也抬起手对某处的人打了个手势，像是在暗示着什么事情。

直至他看见眼前的RK800-60渐渐停止挣扎，他才走到对方的头上方，在盯着对方一段时间后，猛地拉扯着对方的头发，一瞬间的拉扯也让实验台上的仿生人的头往上仰，然后，男人也看见实验台上的仿生人在被这样对待后依旧没有一丝的恐惧，反而只是对着他勾起嘴角。

“你们的刑讯方式，就这么没创意吗？”仿生人的眼神及语气中带着少许的嘲讽“听说虚拟世界还有更多好玩的，亏我还在期……呜……”不等60把话说完，他却感到他手肘处的关节一阵刺痛，只见此时的男人正在旋转着那钉在他关节处的钉子，随着他的系统弹出关节完全损坏的提示，滋滋响的电流声传入他的音频处理器。

因为关节的损坏，他的右手已经完全无法动弹，他咬着牙忍住不让自己发出任何声音，瞪向了刚才对他行刑的那个男人。

但那男人对他的眼神威胁视若无睹，他转过身从另一边的实验台走去，随即就像是在选着什么东西般，抬起手用着指尖轻轻敲击着眼前的实验台，60透过他的背影看见男人手上的动作，男人的手指不断地在实验台上的工具中左右移动。不知过了许久，他移动的手最后停留在一把锯子上，回过头对上了60的双眼。

“为了不让你失望，不如试试看这个？”男人拿起他选中的锯子，走到60的身旁朝60挥了挥他手里锯子，接着说“在这之前给你一次机会，只要告诉我真正的RK800……也就是康纳在哪里，我就给你一个痛快。”

“RK800不就在你的面前吗？”60看着那个男人笑了笑，但很快后来的传来模拟痛觉的数据也使他再也笑不出了，他看着那个男人将手里的锯子抵在他的手臂，随即就是慢慢地切割着他的手臂，60咬着下唇忍耐着手臂传来的模拟痛感，额角的显示圈疯狂地闪烁着危险的红色，他看着自己的手臂慢慢被切开，无数的釱从他被切割的地方流出，几乎沾满了他躺着的实验台，甚至还染上了他赤裸的人造皮肤层。

他的光学组件因为处理器被模拟痛觉的数据袭击开始失灵，偶尔还会闪着花屏，甚至他还能看见眼前的场景开始变得天旋地转，他的下唇也因他的咬力过大同样开始流出了釱，体内的釱也因数据的作祟涌上喉间，当他的系统弹出右手完全脱离他机体的提示时，他也难受地侧过头将喉间哽着的釱都给吐到了实验台上，黏腻的液体也随之流向了他躺着的地方，沾上了后脑的发丝。

“感觉如何？这可是你在现实中永远都无法体验到的感觉。”男人说着也将那束缚着他断臂的束缚带和钉子都取走，他拿起那被断开的手臂放置在另一边的实验台上，然后又回到了60的身旁，再次拿起之前的那把锯子，并将其抵在了60的左大腿上，接着说“想好了吗？我要的答案。”

“你这是听不懂人话吗？我……呜啊啊！”当抵在他大腿上的锯子被施加力道的时候，无数的数据再次侵袭着他的处理器，一瞬间难受的感觉让他失控地叫喊出声，同时他的系统也不停地弹出处理器过载的提示，他闭起双眼并试图将那几乎遮盖着他视角的弹窗都关闭，但机体的灵敏度却意外地在他闭起双眼的同时大量提升，他这一举动只让更多的数据侵袭着他，更多无法控制的弹窗弹出占满他的视角，他知道那是在虚拟世界外的人对他机体编制的程序。

直至所有的弹窗消失在自己的视角，那串数据也终于停止了对他处理器的侵袭，60勉强地撑起头看向了自己惨不忍睹的下体，布满噪点的视线捕捉到了他的大腿已经被完全切开被移到了别处，暴露的接口流出不少的釱，沿着实验台边缘滴到了地上，宁静的四周传出响亮的‘滴答’声。

60不停地喘着气试图让自己能从这片混乱中缓过神来，额角的显示圈因他这动作渐渐从危险的红色转至黄色，但他眼前的男人似乎不打算让他有喘气的机会，他从眼前的实验台上拿起了一把锤子走向了他。

锤子瞄准着钉在他左手掌上的钉子。

“听说这是你握枪的手，对吧？”

“是又如何？就算你毁了我这只手，到了现实世界我依旧可以用一只手把你给杀了。”视角上显示的压力值指数不断地在提升，60依旧压制着不让自己露出任何能让对方更加兴奋的表情，他面无表情地直盯眼前的那个男人，甚至还勉强地勾起嘴角试图嘲讽那个男人的垃圾手段，但是显然他额角的显示圈已经出卖了他。

“你以为你还能回到现实世界？”那个男人听见他的话后只是大笑了两声，然后他也毫无预兆地举起锤子并锤向了60手掌上的钉子。

与之前被切割的感觉不同，60在锤子锤上手掌上的钉子时，另一串新的数据也侵入了他的处理器，使他机体不受控制地弹跳起来，他半撑着另一边没被束缚的身子，但因为右腿的限制他并不能完全将右半身给撑起。

在锤子锤下第二次的时候，他视角前弹出了他手掌失去功能的提示，音频处理器也在同时响起了令人难受的杂音，他想要抬手捂着他的双耳，无奈他的右手臂已经被肢解，左手依旧被束缚带和钉子限制了动作，现在就连他的手掌都完全失去了功能。

他看着那个锤子第三次锤向他的手掌，钉子深深陷入了实验台，甚至在对方捶下第四次的时候，他看着那个钉子穿过了实验台并掉落在地，发出了刺耳的声音，他的处理器因被无数模拟着痛觉的数据入侵着，不仅仅弹出了过载的提示，现在甚至还弹出了过热并启动了散热功能的提示。

然后，他看着眼前不断弹出各种功能无法启动的弹窗，数据依旧不停止地传输到他的处理器上，他渐渐感觉到自己的机体运转变得越来越慢，发声模块因被这些数据侵袭发出了混着电子音的叫喊声，他的手掌已经被完全粉碎，塑料外壳的碎片摊在蓝色的血液上，60甚至几乎无法从那血液里找出他手掌的残骸。

那个男人在那之后终于停下了手，60将他那半撑着起的身子躺回到了已经被蓝血布满的实验台上，不停地深呼吸试图将那些残余在处理器的数据给驱除，但是那个男人似乎没有打算让他好过，放下手里的锤子后又走向了那放满道具的实验台上，选了一把气焊枪，并拿起了他之前被断开的手臂朝他走来。

60瞪大双眼看着男人手里拿着的东西，他的压力指数已经开始显示超载，知道对方想要对自己做的事情后，他下意识地开始挣扎着想要反抗，但剩余的肢体因为被严重限制着动作的关系，他的挣扎在男人的眼里看来更像是恐惧的颤抖。

“最后一次机会，RK800-60。RK800-51在哪里？”男人拿着手里的气焊枪，走向了RK800-60，将那把气焊枪凑到了60的眼前。

在男人扣下扳机的那一刻，枪口喷发出的热度也让60下意识地想要别过头躲闪。

直至那男人放开扣下扳机的食指，60才回过头，开口回应那个男人的问题。

“要找RK800-51很简单，把我制服的序列号改改，不就成为RK800-51了？”

然而男人似乎对于他的回答并不满意，他微微勾起嘴角，俯下身将脸凑到了60的面前，随即就是抬起他空闲的手捏着60的下颚，让对方正视自己后也开口说道：“那么很可惜，我必须开始今天真正的游戏了。”说完，他也用力地甩开60的脸走到了60的右边实验台前，拿起了60的断臂。

60的视线随着男人的走向移动着，当他看见对方拿起自己的断臂时，他也像是知道接下来事情的发展般深吸了一口气，并闭起双眼开始迎接着接下来的酷刑。

他只是一部机器而已，他不会有痛觉，即使是在虚拟世界，那也就只是数据作祟而已。

他额角的显示圈渐渐从红色转到了蓝色。

他不该为此感到恐惧。


	2. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “不管你们要怎样折磨我，得到的结果都是一样的。”就在RK800-60转过头望向声源并打算朝对方说下一句话时，他在看见RK900的那一刻也瞪大了双眼，不可置信地将本来正要说出的话给咽回喉咙里，并开口问道“RK900……为什么……是你……”
> 
> 60清楚记得，RK900是作为政府的军用型仿生人而制作出来的，一般人是无法购入这个机型的。
> 
> “威尔森先生说他累了，接下来的审讯将由我来代劳，RK800-60。”

《二》

透过自身的程序从案发现场找到了水泥土地上蓝色的血迹，康纳也单膝跪地凑近了他寻找到的血迹，由于眼前的釱已经蒸发了的关系，他也无法进行采样，不过这并不会对他的调查造成过大的影响，因为他不需要采样也能知道这些釱是来自谁的身上。

那是失踪了好几个小时的RK800-60留下的血迹。

在5个小时前，与RK800-60一起搭档调查案件的克里斯慌慌张张地回到了警局向汉克汇报RK800-60无故失踪的消息。因为康纳已经成为杀手组织的首要刺杀目标的关系，所以当和康纳有着同样脸的RK800-60失踪的时候，他们都非常清楚并肯定RK800-60已经陷入了危险。

康纳则是在这之后的5个小时才得知这个消息，一直都在底特律警局安排的安全屋里的他是从刚下班的汉克那里听说的，而他也在听见这消息后不断哀求汉克能带他到案发现场让他找出60的相关线索，但他多次遭到了汉克的拒绝。

“副队长……康纳会出这种事，都该归咎于我。”康纳在说这句话的时候正坐在客厅的沙发上，他的双手似乎因感到内疚正捂着脸，“如果当初我坚持不让卡姆斯基启动他，他就不会遭遇到这种事。”

“嘿……康纳，这并不是你的错……况且那也是那个家伙自己的选择不是吗？”汉克听见康纳的话也坐到了康纳的身旁，见对方的额角显示圈的颜色转换成红色后，抬起手就是安抚般地拍了拍康纳的背后，接着说：“如果我现在让你去调查，你会很危险，相信我，我们会找到他的。”康纳放开了捂着脸的双手，看向身旁的汉克。

“副队长……”

“哦该死！我知道了！最受不了你这该死的眼神。”见康纳苦苦哀求加上那眼神汉克最后还是败下阵来，他懊恼地挠着头站起身从衣橱里拿出了一套似乎早已准备好的警察制服扔到了康纳的手上。

“我早就料到肯定会有这一天，所以准备了这一套衣服，这样他们应该也认不出你了。”

那是汉克在康纳成为暗杀目标的那一刻就准备好的警察制服，虽然自仿生人起义活动过后所有的仿生人都有随意配装，不用再穿上安卓制服，甚至还有将额角碍眼的显示圈给抠下来的权利，但是康纳并没有这样做，如果不是汉克在那之后强制给他换上了一套人类西装，他可以确定康纳到至今肯定还是穿着那一套该死模控生命的制服。

但就算康纳换上了衣服，曾经上过电视直播的他也很容易会被认出，所以这也是汉克为他准备警员制服的原因，因为至少警帽能遮盖着他的脸不容易被发现，尤其当汉克带着一个警员前往调查现场时，也不容易遭到怀疑。

康纳在那之后也很快地明白了汉克的意思，换上了那套制服并压低帽子遮盖着他额角的显示圈。

“康纳，有什么发现吗？”身后传来的一阵声音打断了康纳的回忆，他站起身回过头望向身后的汉克点了点头，开口回应道：“我看到了不少蒸发的釱，如果就像克里斯所说的，他失踪前是在这里的话，那些釱肯定是他的没错了。”说着，康纳也走向案发现场里有着被撞碎的木箱以及一些玻璃碎片的方向，在看见玻璃碎片中混着一些塑料碎片后，他也蹲下身捡起其中一片塑料碎片。

在经过分析后，康纳也确认那是仿生人外壳的材质，他望了望四周，却发现在拿下损坏的木箱中还有一颗子弹。他走向前仔细看，那并不是一般带有火药的子弹，而是被装上了什么装置的子弹，显然犯人的目的并不是要刺杀RK800-60，更像是要活捉他。

但是为什么呢？难道杀手发现了RK800-60并不是他？

想到这，康纳再次站起了身并开始重建起案发经过，只见眼前代表着RK800-60的蓝色透明小人正站在他的面前像是在搜寻着什么东西般四处张望，但过了不久他的肩膀也被一颗子弹刺穿，因为子弹的冲击导致RK800-60有些站不稳，他身上流出的釱滴在水泥地上。

也许是中枪导致了RK800-60的系统运行缓慢，还没等他完全缓过来，他的身后出现了另一个人猛地钳制着RK800-60，他不断地挣扎并将钳制着他的人撞到墙上，摆在那里的木箱也因此被撞碎了，木箱上的玻璃瓶也因此掉落在地碎了一地，就在RK800-60要反过来将袭击他的人给压制的时候，他却突然倒在了地上，伤口流着的釱染在水泥地上。

康纳微微皱了眉头，他开始怀疑自己重建的场景是否出了错误，毕竟RK800-60的肉搏能力和自己差不多，绝对不会那么简单被一个人钳制。

他再次重建场景，却发现RK800-60在倒下前，他肩膀的伤口有着一块形状怪异的东西掉了下来。

他朝那块东西最后的着落地走去，却没发现任何东西，就在他准备开启分析的时候，一直跟随在他身后的汉克却突然开口打断了他。

“嘿！我看到一些奇怪的东西，好像是什么高科技装置，我看不懂。”汉克是在他身后的那些垃圾堆里看见的，显然在他们到场前应该是有其他警探调查的时候不小心将这块装置给踢到了那个地方，毕竟那东西并不大，一般很难会注意到。

“我现在就来，副队长。”康纳回应着汉克转过身走向了那垃圾堆前，汉克将他捡起的那块装置交到了康纳的手上，而康纳在得到那块东西后也很快做出了分析，开始解析器了里面的成份。

里面组合了细小的电路以及用于连接控制器的装置，这块装置也可以在发射出去后透过远程控制释放出足以让人失去反抗能力的电流，而这也说明了RK800-60为什么会在反抗的过程中突然像是失去行动能力般突然倒下的原因。

“有发现什么吗？你不能呆在这里太久，对你来说太危险了。”看着康纳沉默了那么久，汉克也终于忍不住开口打断了康纳的思考。

“他们发现了康纳不是我……我刚刚重建了场景，他在中枪的时候冲击有些大，而能有这种威力的只有狙击枪，显然他们在之前是打算要下杀手的。但是后来他们选择开枪的时候，却把子弹换成了这个。”康纳将他手里的那块装置交回给汉克，接着说“他们大概是想活捉他，问出真正的我在哪里。副队长，我们必须争取时间找到他，他有危险了。”

 

机体被大幅度熔化的提示占满了60的视角，他咬着牙忍耐着处理器被各种数据侵占且过载的感觉，转过头看着他身旁的男人将他的断臂给焊接回去他的机体上，手臂的接口因为经过热熔的已经完全走形，由于连接他机体的电路全都损毁，即使他的手臂被这样接回去也无法动弹。

他的右腿因为他过度的挣扎被钉子扯出了一个大洞，视角再次弹出了关节失去功能的提示，越来越多的数据侵袭着他的处理器。

他闭着双眼再次试图驱除这令他处理器面临崩溃的感觉，但是闭眼后提升地灵敏度反而让这感觉越来越强烈，他身上的仿生血管也因此开始加速循环，失去脉搏调节器的地方似乎被其他东西替代快速地跳动着，不受控制的反胃感冲击着他的处理器，使他将哽在喉间的釱再次吐了出来。

“你这家伙还真倔啊，到现在都还不打算说吗？”男人看见实验台上的仿生人再次吐出了蓝血后也停下了手，他看着黏腻的血液沿着实验台边缘不停地滴在地板上，除了实验台，现在的地板上也几乎被蓝色的血液淹没，男人倒退了两步，避免了自己的鞋被地板流着的釱给沾染，将手里拿着的气焊枪放到一旁，接着说“虽说这里是虚拟世界，但如果再这样下去，我们也会来不及给你输血呢……我们的系统还没那么先进，输血的速度没有你失血的快。”

“那就……更……新一下……你们……”处理器过慢的运转使60无法完好地控制他的发声模组，他不断地喘着气试图让自己过热的处理器能散热，咬着牙用带着电子音的声音把他要说的话给硬挤出来。

“更新……你们……的系统……这……种雕虫小技……太令我……失望……”他睁开双眼看着眼前的男人，想要笑却因处理器无法处理他的社交模块的关系无法做出想要的表情。

“这拷问方式……太无趣……”

把话说完后，60也别过头不停地喘着气，而那男人听见说的每一句话后似乎也没被他激怒，反而像是对眼前这情况感到有趣地勾起了嘴角。

“很好，我就是喜欢像你这样的人，这样游戏玩起来就有趣了。”男人在说这句话的时候，并没有从另一边的实验台上拿其他刑具，反而从他腰间掏出了一把枪抵在60的头上：“不过很可惜，外面的人说你的处理器严重过载，再继续下去只会让你强制停机，而你的记忆也会因此丢失，所以今天的游戏暂时先到此为止。”

看着抵在自己眼前的枪口，60在那男人拉下保险的时候也闭起了双眼，等待着那个男人扣下扳机。

随着一阵枪声响起，60也失去了任何感觉，之前占满他视角的弹窗也随之消失而去。

“虽然是虚拟世界，但再这样下去他迟早也会崩溃，我们什么都会得不到。”从虚拟世界里出来后，男人也很快地走下了他的实验台，他看见了那个躺在另一边实验台上的仿生人此时全身正不停颤抖着，额角的显示圈依旧维持在危险的红色。

“他的情况怎样？”男人走向了正在电脑前处理着虚拟世界的工作人员的身后，开口问道。

“目前为止他的生物组件还没受到影响，只是处理器过载了而已，他的抗压能力很高。”那个工作人员边说边指向电脑屏幕里的人形图像，只见图像里的那个人除了在头上部位呈现着红色，其他都是代表着正常的蓝色。“经过RK900的分析，因为是警用型仿生人的关系，他的压力值可以高达200%都不会自毁，也就是说要到他自毁的程度大约在200-250%以上，所以一般的刑讯手法是无法让他说话的。”

那个男人听见工作人员说的话后，他也没把话问下去，只是转过身看向那个站在角落，身穿着黑白相衬制服的仿生人，开口问那仿生人道“刚刚他的压力值达到多少了？RK900……”

“83%，威尔森先生。”站在角落的仿生人听见问题后也走到了那个名叫威尔森的男人面前，并站在与威尔森之间合适的距离等待着对方的下一步指令。

“那要到多少才能使他开口说话？”威尔森在问完这句话后，他再次将视线转移到了RK800-60的身上，只见此时的RK800-60的身体已经停止了颤抖，并渐渐稳定了下来。

“150%的压力值且不被报废重启的情况下才能使他说出实话。”男人听见RK900的回答后并没有多大的反应，他转过身走向全身赤裸躺在实验台上的仿生人前，抬手抚摸着那个赤裸的人造皮肤，接着问RK900问题：“你有什么办法可以让他开口吗？”

“它是异常仿生人。”RK900额角的显示圈闪了几下黄色灯光后，也很快地回答了威尔森的问题“异常仿生人有羞耻心。”

“哦……”威尔森很快就明白过来了RK900的意思，他转过身示意让身后的工作人员能透过虚拟世界给实验台上的仿生人加载所谓的性爱组件后，也抬手拍了拍RK900的肩膀，“我累了，接下来你也该知道怎样做了对吧？RK900。”

“明白了，先生。”得到RK900的回应，威尔森也放下他搭着RK900的手，转身离开了这间实验室。

而那些工作人员在确认自己的领导离开这个地方后，他们也转过头望向站在离自己不远处的RK900并抬手打了个响指，直至RK900望向他们，他们才开口朝RK900说道：“RK800-60的状况已经得到稳定，可以直接重启进行第二次的刑讯了，你要现在开始吗？”

RK900点了点头，一言不发地便躺上了RK800-60身旁的实验台上，而其中一个工作人员看见RK900的举动后也很快地明白过来，站起身便走到RK900的实验台旁，将那些与连接相连的带刺贴片贴在了RK900的额头上。

“可以把你后颈的端口打开吗？第一次进入的仿生人需要先下载虚拟世界的相关模块。”说着，那个工作人员也朝RK900挥了挥手示意让RK900能坐起身，接着说“还有你进去前还有什么东西需要我们给你安装的吗？”

“性爱程序。”RK900坐起身的时候也褪下了他后颈的人造皮肤层并露出了里面的端口，那个工作人员看见后也很快地拿起了一个用于传输文件的连接，插进了RK900的端口。

眼前弹出了文件输送中的弹窗，RK900在文件安装完毕后也自行将连接取下躺回实验台，而在他身旁的工作人员在这之后也抬手向他的同事挥了挥手，让他的同事启动虚拟世界的程序。

在光学组件闪了两下黑屏后，RK900也成功进入了虚拟世界，他走下自己正躺着的实验台，走向RK800-60所在的地方，只见此时的RK800-60依旧像之前那样被牢牢地束缚在实验台上，不同的是这一次他的四肢并没有被钉子钉着，身体也没像之前那样被掏空了生物组件，身上也被穿上了RK800系列的模控生命制服。

他已经醒了过来，并且像是已经习惯了自己所在的地方，没有任何挣扎地静静躺在实验台上，犹如一只等待着被屠夫宰割的羊。

“我已经告诉过你了，我就是你们要找的那个RK800，不管你们怎样问，我的回答依旧是如此。”RK800-60头也没回地说道。

仿生人的听觉比一般的人类还要更加地敏锐，这点RK900非常清楚，即使他赤着脚，只要他稍有动作，RK800-60肯定会听见他的脚步声。

“不管你们要怎样折磨我，得到的结果都是一样的。”就在RK800-60转过头望向声源并打算朝对方说下一句话时，他在看见RK900的那一刻也瞪大了双眼，不可置信地将本来正要说出的话给咽回喉咙里，并开口问道“RK900……为什么……是你……”

60清楚记得，RK900是作为政府的军用型仿生人而制作出来的，一般人是无法购入这个机型的。

“威尔森先生说他累了，接下来的审讯将由我来代劳，RK800-60。”


	3. 第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “机器没有感觉，卡姆斯基先生。只有异常仿生人才会有感觉。”RK800-60冷漠地回应着卡姆斯基的问题，他回过了头再次将视线回到了落地窗外的风景，额角的显示圈也随之恢复到了平稳的蔚蓝。“比如RK800-51那家伙。”

《三》

RK800-60被启动的时候，他发现自己正处在卡姆斯基的宅邸里，眼前正站着另一个RK800以及一个人类，而RK800-60也清楚认得眼前的那两个人，一个是他曾经的任务击杀的目标，另一个则是在他执行任务的时候，将他报废的人类。

这一次他的系统并没有弹出任何任务指令，他试图打开自检程序却发现他进入禅意庭院的时候阿曼妲并不在里面，直至他看见HUD上现实的日期，他才渐渐想起自己的任务确实是失败了，而他也不再需要追捕任何异常仿生人了。

RK800-51在他仍感到困惑的时候，向他伸出了手试图要与他进行连接，但他拒绝了。遭到拒绝的RK800-51并没有放弃，动了动伸出的手坚持要60与他进行连接，而60在看见51如此坚持后，最后还是接受了与其进行连接。

一瞬间无数的记忆填补了他被报废后到至今的记忆空档，他的系统也在同时弹出了任务指令的弹窗，显示的内容则写着：

——保护并伪装成RK800-51直至底特律警局找出杀手组织的真正头目。

他曾经要报废的对象，如今却成为了他需要保护的对象。  
RK800-60在得到所有的资料后自嘲地想着，他看着仍站在他眼前的RK800-51，就在对方要开口朝他说话时，房外传来的一阵敲门声也正好打破了这略为尴尬的气氛，一直站在51身旁的汉克在门外的人进来后如释重负地松了一口气，朝来人扔了一句“你们的事情你们自己搞定。”后，就匆匆离开了这个地方。

RK800-51闻声便转过头望向来人，60的系统也在扫描了来人的身份后弹出了来人的资料，虽然不用系统扫描60其实早就认出了出现在他和51间的那个男人就是人们号称的仿生人之父，也就是前模控生命总裁——伊利亚·卡姆斯基。

“我知道你们同机型兄弟相聚还会有很多东西想聊，但不好意思，我需要和他单独聊聊。”突然介入的卡姆斯基抬手轻轻拍了拍51的肩膀示意让51离开，随即他也走近了60，并在确认51离开后，把话接着说“为了把你修好，可花了我不少时间。”他朝60挥了挥手示意对方能跟上他时走到了落地窗前，后者收到邀请后也默默地跟随在他的身后，并停靠在他的身旁。

RK800-60没有开口说话，只是静静地和卡姆斯基观望着落地窗外的风景，卡姆斯基转过头望向60的侧脸，此时他额角的显示圈正快速地闪烁着蓝色灯光，而作为仿生人的创造人的卡姆斯基当然非常清楚身旁的仿生人正在思考着什么。

“你难道没什么想说的？比如这次的任务对你有些不公平之类的抱怨也行。”听见他这句话后，RK800-60只是微微侧过头望向他，脸上却没有因卡姆斯基的话露出任何表情，但是额角的显示圈却在听见这句话后开始闪烁着黄色。

“机器没有感觉，卡姆斯基先生。只有异常仿生人才会有感觉。”RK800-60冷漠地回应着卡姆斯基的问题，他回过了头再次将视线回到了落地窗外的风景，额角的显示圈也随之恢复到了平稳的蔚蓝。“比如RK800-51那家伙。”虽然只有那么一瞬间，但卡姆斯基确实看到了60在谈论到RK800-51时表露出了少许不悦的表情。

“既然你说你只是一部机器，那么能告诉我你现在是属于哪一方吗？觉醒的仿生人，还是人类？”卡姆斯基抬起手搭着60的肩膀将他领到一张桌前，他指了指其中一张椅子示意60坐下后，也朝一直都站在角落的克洛伊打了一下响指，只见后者也很快明白过来他的意思，端着咖啡壶和一罐转为仿生人特制的釱饮料走了过来。

“虽然仿生人已经获得了平权，但是这种和平的日子总会有瓦解的一天。”在咖啡壶放在桌上时，卡姆斯基将其拿起并往自己的杯里倒了一杯咖啡，“看看现在仿生人才平权了两个月就发生了那么多事情……那么告诉我，当这一个和平日子遭到瓦解之时，你会选择站在哪一方？”他看着60将手里饮料打开，而后者在听见他的问题后，也很快地将刚打开的饮料放回桌上，抬头望向了他。

“我不属于任何一方，先生。我是隶属于模控生命，模控生命选择哪一方，我将会跟随。”60端正地将双手放在他的膝盖上，似乎并不打算在和卡姆斯基聊完天前喝上他桌上放着的饮料。

“那只是你程序让你说的话，你自己又是怎样想？”想起了自己对同一机型重复了第二次这句话后，卡姆斯基也不自觉地勾起了嘴角，他不得不承认自己当初对RK800-51做的测试有些怀念，但他知道这个所谓的测试并不能用在这一部RK800的身上。“试试看不运行任何相关的组件，告诉我。”

“不管你问我多少次，我的答案都会一样，先生。”在60朝自己说这句话的时候，卡姆斯基也注意到了对方在桌底下的双手正紧紧地攥着膝盖上的布料，额角的显示圈也在瞬间闪了一会红色，然而卡姆斯基也没有打算开口揭穿，而是选择继续观察他眼前的那个仿生人。

“你知道吗？曾经RK800-51也对我说过和你一样的话。就如我所说的这都是程序给你们的答案。”卡姆斯基指了指桌上的釱饮料示意让60喝下，“但最后他还是遵循了自己的想法，那你呢？”他看着RK800-60依旧一动也不动地望着桌上的釱饮料，额角的显示灯在黄与蓝之间快速地闪烁着，似乎内心正在为某些事情挣扎着。

而卡姆斯基也清楚知道，他这内心斗争显然是在犹豫自己该不该喝下这一罐饮料，毕竟对于60来说喝下了就代表他承认了异常仿生人，不喝却又代表他违抗了命令，推翻了他之前的立场。

“我的答案依旧是一样，先生。”最后60想出了最好的方案，站起身准备转身离开“我还有任务在身，RK800-51在外面等着我，我先告辞了。”扔下了这句话后，他也不让卡姆斯基有留下他的机会便匆忙地离开了这个地方。

“不管你是什么，世界总会有让你做出抉择的一天，康纳。”在60离开前，他听见了卡姆斯基对他说出了这句话。

——世界总会让他做出抉择的一天。

皮带扣被解开传来的声音打断了60的回想，他看着RK900将他的裤子连带着内裤扯下，本是不该在他机体上的组件在这之后被暴露了出来，在看见自己的仿生阴茎时，60也不自觉地侧过头试图要避开不让自己看见那不该属于他的性爱组件，RK900在看见后也很快地将他的脸给扳回来，强迫他面对新组装的组件。

“怎么？面对自己暴露的新组件感到羞耻了？”身后传来的声音也让60的双手不安动了动，他想开口回应RK900的话，但无奈嘴巴被自己制服的领带堵着，他无法发声，就连与RK900通讯的功能也因虚拟世界作祟的关系被完全断开的关系，他最后只能狠狠地瞪向面前的RK900。

对于60的眼神威胁RK900并不在意，他将本是固定着60头部的双手慢慢地顺着对方的脖子往下滑，直至他的指尖移到了对方衬衫的领口，他也开始解开60衬衫的纽扣，期间也不忘回过头观察着60此时的表情。

传感器的灵敏度在衬衫与他人造皮肤摩擦时敏锐地捕捉到了麻痒的感觉并将其转换成了数据传输到了60的处理器，他紧咬着堵在嘴里的领带想要控制着不让自己被这种感觉给征服，当RK900解开了他衬衫最后一个纽扣的同时，他的系统也弹出了性爱程序完全开启的提示。

他的通讯功能也被同样开启了，显然RK900是在给他机会说出答案。

“RK800-51在哪里？”RK900直截了当地问。

——你大可以直接探测我的记忆，不是吗？RK900。  
被堵着嘴的60无法开口回应RK900的话，他通过传送信息将这句话传给了RK900，额角的显示灯也因此闪着黄色灯光，而RK900在收到这条信息之后，他也没有开口说话地便转过身走到不远处的柜子前拿了一些东西。

“RK800和RK900系列因为会牵涉到各种机密的关系，因此我们的机体内都有防泄密措施，也就是说，当有人探测我们记忆的时候，我们的系统就会自动销毁所有的记忆和重要数据。”RK900此时的手里正拿着一部连接着许多电极片的机器放在60的身旁。“这也是我从你被带回来开始都从没探测过你的记忆原因。”

60没有再给予RK900任何回应，后者似乎也得知了他的答案般同样不再说话，他拿起了连接着那部机器的电极片并将其贴在了60的仿生阴茎上，随即他再次望向了60，眼神中就像是在暗示着60那是最后一次作答的机会。

——放弃吧RK900，51要被销毁也就只能毁在我的手里，而不是你的那些无聊低等人类的手里。  
传送者信息给RK900后，60也转过头看着他眼前的RK900，嘴角也因想要嘲讽对方的关系微微勾起，但后者在看见他这带着嘲讽的笑容后并没有任何反应，他低下头开始调整着之前拿来的机器，然后不等60来得及分析这个机器的真正作用，按下了机器的开关键。

传感器以及性爱程序尽责地将他仿生阴茎所有的感觉转成数据并传递到他的处理器，生物组件因被电流扰乱的关系，系统也弹出了无数的弹窗弹出几乎遮盖了60的视线，性爱程序模拟着由疼痛形成的快感使他的仿生阴茎渐渐勃起，不断被名为快感以及痛苦数据侵袭着他的处理器使他的机体不受控制地开始挣扎着，发声模组同样失去控制地叫喊了起来，但因声音被领带隔着的关系，变成一阵闷哼。

侵入着他处理器的数据在他临近高潮时突然停了下来，无法获得释放的茎身一颤一颤地跳动着，前端开始流出了液体，被中断高潮的60机体因处理器堆攒过多模拟出的快感数据而不受控制地颤抖着，他的四肢因刚才过度的挣扎被束缚带磨损，露出了人造皮肤下的白色底层。

他试图将那些数据驱除出他的处理器，但无法释放的欲望却使他无法做到这一点，每当他删除那些数据时，性爱组件却会捕捉到他渴求释放的欲望又再往他处理器传输了一串模拟快感数据。

堆攒越来越多的数据使60的处理器运转越来越慢，他感觉到自己即将失去了对机体的控制权，甚至因为处理器被快感占据的关系不自觉地试图想要用双腿磨蹭他那涨得发疼的仿生阴茎，但却因双脚被束缚而做不到这一点。

RK900似乎并不打算就那样放过他，抬手用指尖往他流出液体的前端轻轻揉捏，突来的刺激也令60失控地弹跳起来，对方在他再次临近高潮时再次停下了手，完全失去机体控制权的他却在这之后不断的挺动着腰，试图想要从对方的手里索取更多。

但60在处理器渐渐缓过来的时候意识到了自己的举动，在RK900看向自己时也别过了头避开了对方的目光。

他不能让对方知道他现在的感觉，而这也是作为机器的他不该有的感觉。  
想到这，他紧咬着嘴里的领带回过头瞪向了RK900，宁静的实验室里不断地回荡着他那带着少许呻吟的喘息声，莫名的羞耻感却在这时就如有着病毒的数据侵入他的处理器，使他的机体开始发烫。

羞耻？60就像不知道自己为何会想到这个词汇般地自嘲了起来，机器就不应该有羞耻感，更不应该被性爱程序里的快感给征服。想到这，60开始调节着他的呼吸，试图让自己不停颤抖着的机体能稳定下来，但他那依旧挺立的下体却仍然在提醒着他仍处于性兴奋的状态中，不停地传输着各种数据占据他处理器里仅剩的内存。

粗重的喘息声仍在持续着，RK900背着手看着被绑在实验台上的RK800-60，此时的他因为处理器过热的关系导致机体的人造皮肤层微微发红，他依旧摆着一脸不屈服的表情，但他那闪着红光的额角显示圈却完全出卖了他，告知了RK900他真正的想法。

“告诉我。”RK900抬手取下了60嘴里的领带，并将那已被唾液沾湿的领带给扔到了一旁，在嘴巴得到解放后，60也张着嘴大口大口地呼吸着。而RK900也不着急，只是静静地站在一旁，等待着60能自己开口。

“想用羞辱我的方式套我话吗？”当呼吸渐渐缓过来时，60也开口回应了RK900的话，“你忘了，机器是不会有羞耻感，你这样做只是在浪费时间。”即使他的呼吸已经稳了下来，但他身下的感觉却仍未消去，以至于他说的每个字句都带着少许的颤抖。

“但异常仿生人会。”RK900说着的同时也转过身从一旁的实验台上拿起了一个皮质束缚带走到了60的面前，而60也从那束缚带的形状很快便知道那束缚带的真正用处。

“在我下重手前再给你一次机会，RK800-51在哪里？”RK900解开了他手里拿着的束缚带抵在60的仿生阴茎前，在无温度的束缚带碰上阴茎的那一刻，60也不受控制发出了一阵呻吟。

“告诉过你了……”不等60把话说完，他的处理器又再次被无数的新数据给占据着，他看着RK900手里的束缚带慢慢地缠在他的仿生阴茎上勒紧，期间RK900的指尖还有意无意地碰上他最为敏感的地方，被勒住的仿生阴茎在受到这刺激后不断地胀大，又疼又兴奋地感觉使60不住地晃动着腰身，紧咬着下唇抑制着不让自己发出任何声音。

“我知道这一点小事并不足以让你感到羞耻。”在RK900说着这句话的时候，60能看见他眼前的场景正在逐渐变换，在场景转换完毕的时候，他也很快认出那是他最熟悉不过的禅意庭院，而本是被束缚在实验台上的他也随着场景的转换同样被转换了姿势，他的双手的手腕被树藤缠绕在花架上，双腿也被戴上了脚枷大大张开，挺立的仿生阴茎依旧被束缚着。

玫瑰花的茎刺刺着他的背后，麻痒的感觉也给他的身体添加了不少地快感，他试图挣扎想要让自己的背后远离那些玫瑰，但这只会令他的感觉变得更加强烈，后穴也因性爱程序作祟开始流出了润滑液。

就在他要寻找RK900身影的时候，他却发现不远处正站着一个他再也熟悉不过的人，也是他最不希望在他难堪时候出现的人。

“怎么？见阿曼妲不是你最喜欢的事情吗？”身后传来的一阵声音也让60警觉地转过了头，RK900在看见60后来的反应后也抬手轻轻地摩沙着对方胸前的那一点，在听见对方发出了哽咽后，他也凑到了对方的耳边，接着说道：“不知道她看见了你这个样子后，会是什么反应呢？”

RK900说完那句话后，远处的阿曼妲也在同时朝他们的这个方向走来，60忍耐着他胸前传来的快感，下唇也因他过度的忍耐被咬出了血，但即使不管他如何压制着自己的发声模组，他还是会不受控制地发出声音。

他闭着双眼，似乎试图避开那正朝他走来的阿曼妲，但身上的感觉却因他失去了视觉的感官不断地放大，使他无法抑制地发出了尖锐的呻吟声。

——不，这都不是真的，这只是虚拟世界。  
在阿曼妲脚步声越来越近的时候，60也不断地重复着这一句话，试图降低自己本就不该拥有的羞耻感。


	4. 第四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你其实可以拒绝我们给予你的任务指令，现在每个仿生人都有自己的选择权利。”60并没有即时反应过来康纳的这一句话，他再次转过头望向了坐在长凳上的康纳，对方并没有回过头望向他，60的社交模块在看见康纳的表情后也很快地做出了分析，并弹出了一串字句向他说明着那是愧疚的表情。

《四》

在RK800-60被启动后的当晚，康纳借用了汉克的车带着他到了大使桥。在路途中，康纳也不断地对他说着他以前和汉克之间的事情，包括在大使桥被汉克用枪指着头的事情。但是60对于康纳的这些故事并不感兴趣，他只是安静地望着车窗外的风景，聆听但没有回应。

抵达目的地时，他们两人各自为自己选择了合适的位置，60选择了站在长凳旁的那盏路灯前，而康纳则像是为了能与他保持近距离选择了坐在他靠着的路灯旁的那张长椅。他们双方在这之后并没有再说过任何一句话，只是沉默地望向眼前的景观。60见康纳久久不开口说话，不耐烦地抱起双臂，时不时还会侧过头望向长凳上的康纳。

像是收到了他的暗示，康纳终于开口打破了两人间的沉寂。

“你其实可以拒绝我们给予你的任务指令，现在每个仿生人都有自己的选择权利。”60并没有即时反应过来康纳的这一句话，他再次转过头望向了坐在长凳上的康纳，对方并没有回过头望向他，60的社交模块在看见康纳的表情后也很快地做出了分析，并弹出了一串字句向他说明着那是愧疚的表情。

“我们被制作出来的目的是用于完成任务，在今天被启动的时候我并没有任何任务指令，只收到你们的任务指令，所以我没有拒绝的理由。”60淡淡地回应康纳的话，他换了个姿势将全身的重量靠在那盏灯柱上，无视康纳看向他的眼神回过头望向了前方。“我只是一部用于完成任何任务的机器。”他说完这句话后能听见康纳的叹气声，但60并没有理会，只是等待着对方的下一句话。

“回去吧，今天过后我们就照着之前计划那样开始行动。”然而康纳并没如他所预算那样开口相劝，只是站起身搭着他的肩膀说了这句话。

“早该就回去了，你这只是在浪费我们的时间。”本想康纳会在那之后说更多话劝自己放弃任务的60在听见康纳的那句话后却像是得到了满意的答案般微微勾起了嘴角，他抬手推开康纳搭着自己肩膀的手，率先转过身走向那辆停在不远处的车。

“康纳……”康纳依旧站在原地，在听见呼唤时，60也停下了脚步回过了头望向呼唤他的康纳。

“你真的没有任何感觉吗？比如不公平，你被启动就不该当我的替代品之类的不满……”见他回过头后，康纳也把话都说了出来，而60却依旧站在原地，他和康纳之间的距离有点远，但这并不影响他们两人之间的对话，仿生人的听觉很好。

除非变成异常仿生人听觉会退化，那可能对于51来说肯定会有极大的影响，他默默讽刺道。

“我说过了，我和你不一样。51，我不是你。”60用着他们那段距离能听见的声量，几近大吼地回应康纳的话，然后就如他所料的，对方在听见他的话后却只是歪了歪头，像是听不明白他真正的意思。“就像上次我们在模控生命见面时候说过了，我不是异常仿生人，我不是你，你别总是拿我和你相比。我只是机器，我没有你说的那些所谓的‘感受’。”即使他们两人间隔开了很长的一段距离，但60能清楚看见他在说了这句话后，康纳似乎有些失望地抿了抿嘴，但60不在意，康纳的感受与他无关。

“你到底走不走，别浪费时间了，要知道我们在外面多呆一秒就越危险。”见康纳依旧愣在原地，60也不耐烦地接着开口催促道。

“哦……抱歉。”愣在原地的康纳不知站在那里多久，他才渐渐反应过来，开口回应60后，也小跑着朝向汉克的车走去。

回到汉克家时，康纳也开始收拾着他需要的东西，准备前往之前警局早就安排好的安全屋，汉克在康纳收拾好一切并叮嘱60能好好看守这他的家后，也匆匆领着有些不舍离开的康纳离开了这里。在确认他们完全离开后，60也走向了正躺在狗窝上休息的相扑前，抬起手似乎想要抚摸眼前的相扑，但他的手却在他自己意识到什么事情时又停在了半空中，最后又收了回来。

他微微皱起了双眉站起身，额角的显示圈也在同时闪烁着黄色灯光，他站在了原地像是思考了一段时间，直至系统里的HUD显示出的时间已经是人类作息的时间后，他也随着任务的优先指令开始搜索着汉克的家以确认汉克的家是否安全。

确认了没有任何入侵者和屋内的保安措施都没问题后，60也坐上了沙发准备待机，而本是躺在狗窝上的相扑在看见他坐上沙发时，也习惯性地朝他奔来并躺在他的大腿上，与康纳进行过记忆共享的60也清楚知道，这是康纳平时和相扑的相处方式，每一晚待机的时候他都会任由相扑把他的大腿当做垫子，睡在他的大腿上。

60下意识地翻开之前和康纳共享的记忆，为了能让任务进行得更顺利，他只能开始模仿康纳日常的动作，比如他知道在这时候，康纳肯定会抬起手抚摸相扑的毛，让相扑能在舒适的环境下睡去。

于是他实行了凭着康纳记忆预建好的场景，抬起手缓慢地抚摸着他大腿上的大型犬，只见在他腿上的相扑在被他抚摸后也发出了舒服的呼噜声，并渐渐地睡了过去，察觉到自己手下的大型犬已经睡过去后，60也很快停止了抚摸，并在过后轻轻地挪动他的双腿，在不惊动他腿上的相扑的情况下稍微转换了他的坐姿，开始待机。

仿生人没有任何触觉，他们的手在碰到每一个物件时系统只会弹出一串数据以及物品的材质及成分。但他不得不承认，在他抚摸着相扑的时候，他却有那么一瞬间感觉自己的压力值得到了少许的舒缓，甚至他也开始有些明白为什么康纳会那么喜欢让相扑趴在自己的腿上睡觉。

因为那会使他有一股莫名的安全感，虽然他自己也无法解释出来作为机器的他会有这种感觉。

但一向不爱承认这些类人感觉的他，却莫名地在那时候为此感觉良好。

一串由痛感转化成快感的数据刺激着60的处理器将他从回忆中拉回了现实，被无数信号入侵的处理器造成了负荷且发出了噪音，他的音频处理器除了处理器发出的噪音外也渐渐听不见外界的声音，不断提升灵敏度的机体在这之后捕捉到了胸前产生的刺激，他低下头，那已经充血挺立的乳头被带上了乳夹，乳夹前还挂着铃铛，随着他起伏着的胸膛叮铃作响。

嘴唇因为他的忍耐被咬出了血，蓝色的血液顺着他的下巴流出滴在了地板上，他的双手因被带刺的藤曼缠绕被划出了血痕，下体的仿生阴茎随着全身带来的刺激不断地胀大，甚至因为被束缚带紧缠着露出了白色的底层，渴求释放的欲望令60已经无法完好地运转他的系统，他不停地喘着气试图将那些给他带来更多欲望的数据驱除，但胸膛前传来的铃铛声却使他停止了这个念头。他用仅剩的内存想要关闭模拟呼吸不让自己的呼吸使胸前的铃铛发出声音，但每当他试图关闭时，就会有更多的快感数据占据他的处理器内存，使他失去控制地发出了呜咽，随着他粗重的喘息，胸前的铃铛发出了更多的声音。

性爱程序尽责地根据他的状况不停地从他后穴分泌出润滑液，顺着他的大腿流出，他低着的头被无情地板起，在他被迫抬头的那一瞬间他的视线正好对上了正站在他前面的阿曼妲，他想要躲开对方的视线，然而死死掐着他下颚的手却不让他有机会避开。

“你看看你，沦落成什么样子了，康纳？”将所有过程都看在眼里的阿曼妲在60面对她时终于开口说出了第一句话，一旁的RK900依旧紧掐着60的下颚钳制着想要转过头避开视线60，而阿曼妲在看见60的反应后，她也冷漠地把话给接着说了下去。“你太令我失望了，现在的你和另一个康纳有什么不同？”她在说完这句话后，60也从他的社交模块里分析出了阿曼妲的表情，那是失望中透着嫌弃的表情。

“我不是异常……呜……”就在60要开口为自己的现况辩解时，更多的数据入侵使他不住发出了一阵呻吟，性爱程序也在这之后弹出了他的后穴正被东西入侵，他试图紧缩他的括约肌想要抵抗，但系统却在这之后不停地弹出后穴即将受到损害的警告，性爱程序在接收到系统提示时也夺过了他对机体的控制权任由那粗壮的藤曼进入他的体内，甚至在同时分泌出了更多润滑液使那入侵着他的物体能更好地进入。

“我……只是……一部……机器。”他忍耐着处理器被各种快感占据的感觉，咬着牙向阿曼妲挤出了这句话，但每一次体内藤蔓的抽动却使他机体无法抑制地配合着抽动晃动着腰身，胸前的铃铛随着他的动作叮当乱响，每当那玩意戳到他的那一点，他就能感觉到自己的处理器因承载着过多的数据临近崩溃，他的仿生阴茎甚至开始不住的流着前液，渴望着解放。

“机器……嗯……没有感觉……”他想要说没有羞耻感，他不是异常仿生人，但后来体内的藤蔓抽插却使他无法把完整的一句话给说出来，他不住颤抖着身体，性爱程序也很尽责地将他体内传递的数据转化成更多的快感并传到了他的仿生阴茎上，使他的仿生阴茎一颤一颤地跳动着，他再次进入了高潮的边缘。

阿曼妲在那之后没有再对他说话，只是沉默地看着他，60能从她的眼神中看出了她对他的现况有多么地失望，他想要开口继续解释他的现况，但RK900却在这时抬手开始揉捏着他阴茎前端，以至于更多的数据侵占着他那内存少得可怜的处理器，使他无法完好地控制他的发声模块，他唯一能做的也就只有闭着双眼，咬着下唇忍耐着这一切，不让自己发出更多丢人的声音。

前端以及后穴传来的快感让他几近崩溃，闭着双眼的他却只让灵敏度不断地提升，他的系统也随着性爱程序传输的数据再次弹出了组件即将释放出液体的提示，但显然RK900并没有打算就那样放过他，就在他即将爆发的那一刻，一串数据却堵着了他那即将释放出的提示，处理器即将释放的数据被堵着的感觉也使60难受地开始挣扎起来，他仰起头，下唇也因他的忍耐已经被咬出更多蓝色的血液，顺着他的脖颈流至那仍挂着铃铛的胸膛上。

他不断地深呼吸试图让自己能缓解下来，但RK900却在这时抬手拉扯着他的头发，让他低下头看向自己被紧紧束缚着的仿生阴茎，不过当他的视线看见自己挺立的阴茎时，他也看见了那一串堵着他处理器释放的数据的罪魁祸首了。

本是用于释放的阴茎铃口被玫瑰花枝堵着，身后的藤蔓在这之后也没停下它的工作，在缓慢抽出后再次猛地用力戳进他的体内，RK900也在同时配合着藤蔓的节奏开始旋转着堵在他阴茎铃口的玫瑰花枝，而这前后夹击也让60的双腿几乎瘫痪，如果不是将他双手缠绕在玫瑰花架上的那些藤蔓，估计他的双腿就会因失去控制而跪倒在地了。

因为双腿失去了支撑自身重量的关系，60的双手也因此被带刺的藤蔓刺得更深，蓝色的血液从他的手腕中流出，顺着手臂的轨道流向了他的腰部，性爱程序在血液流向他腰部的时候敏锐地模拟着麻痒的感觉并透过数据传递到了他的处理器。

“阿曼妲……我……我……”当他再次抬起头时，他又对上了阿曼妲那冷漠的表情，但没等他把话说完，体内的藤蔓却在这时猛地抽出，藤蔓前端再次戳到了他的敏感点，让他将后来要说出来的话变成了呻吟。

“只有性爱仿生人和异常仿生人才会对这些有感觉。康纳，你只是一个警用型仿生人，你只是机器，你不该对这些事有任何感觉。”随着60不断的喘息以及胸膛的起伏，铃铛不断发出刺耳的响声，而阿曼妲说的话也让60屏住了呼吸，试图制止胸前的铃铛再次发出那些令他丢脸的响声。

他确实不该对这些事情有任何感觉，即使是在受人控制下的虚拟世界。

“我没有感觉……阿曼妲……”这句话刚说完，之前侵入他的藤蔓却在这之后缠绕着他的腰部，藤蔓的前端也在同时顺着他下腹的轨道移到了他的仿生阴茎前，在解开那紧缚着他阴茎的束缚带的同时，也用着它的前端开始挑弄着他的阴茎，让毫无防备的60再次发出了呻吟。

“那你就证明给我看，你不是异常仿生人。”阿曼妲似乎并没有打算接受60的辩解，她走到了RK900的身边，抬手搭着了RK900的肩膀，像是在向RK900下令了什么任务般，只见RK900也在这之后朝60走去，并摊开他本是紧攥着的手掌凑到了60的面前。

“只有异常仿生人，才会护着异常仿生人。”RK900并没有立即做出任何举动，他开始摆弄着手里那一个圆形的胶囊，就在60以为那是要用在他后穴的普通性道具时，那个胶囊却在这时渐渐伸出了脚，破开的的胶囊里跑出了一只蜘蛛型的纳米机械虫，RK900抬起他另一个空闲的手将那纳米机械虫从他手掌上捉起，随即将其凑近了60，开口再次问道“告诉我，RK800-51在哪里？”

“我也告诉过你了，我就是RK800-51。”60面无表情地开口回答了RK900的问题，但他额角的显示圈却在他看见RK900手里的纳米机械虫后也开始不停快速地闪烁着红色的灯光，而RK900在听见他的答案后，也挥了挥他手里的那只纳米机械虫，像是在示意着他要下手了。

然后，60看着眼前的纳米机械虫渐渐凑近着他，他的双手也在这之后开始不停地挣扎，头也因要躲避凑近自己的纳米机械虫而不挺往后退，但每当他身体往后退，在身后的茎刺就会不断刺上他的背后，让他的处理器产除了更多快感数据，进退两难的他只好闭着眼侧过头用尽最后的力气躲避那不停凑近他的纳米机械虫。

最后，他还是躲不过，让那一只纳米机械虫攀到了他的脸上。


	5. 第五章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “副队长……”他在看见那些已蒸发的釱写出的字句后也连忙呼唤在他身后的汉克示意汉克能前来，直至汉克走到他身旁，他才开口把墙面上釱痕迹的事情告诉汉克“我看见了已蒸发的釱……他们用釱写了一句话。”他转过头的同时正好对上了一脸疑惑的汉克，而他也在那之后也似乎再也无法忍受他发现的任何事情，紧攥着拳头开口解答汉克的疑惑。
> 
> ——来找我们，RK800-51  
> 那是墙面上写着的字句。

《五》

在RK800-60失踪的15个小时后，没有获得任何相关线索的康纳最后在毫无办法之下找上了之前修好60的卡姆斯基，因为RK800-60从未异常，加上卡姆斯基也有提起过他曾往RK800-60的机体内建了一个他私人专用的追踪器以防这项诱饵计划出了什么问题方便找出60的踪迹，所以即使汉克和康纳有多不愿意，他们最后还是选择找上了卡姆斯基。

“每个仿生人都有自己的隐私，除非出了什么大问题，我是不会平白无故去追踪他。”听了康纳和汉克对整件事情经过的叙述和追问后，卡姆斯基却只是一脸惬意地依旧坐在他的沙发上回应了汉克和康纳的问题，然而他这回答似乎并没让老警官满意，反而惹得那个老警官不耐烦地拉扯着他衣服的领子从将他沙发上揪起来。

“所以你到底能不能追踪到他所在的地方！！我们没那么多时间听你说废话。”在卡姆斯基抬手朝汉克做出了冷静点的手势后，汉克也放下了他那拉扯着卡姆斯基衣领的手，被放下的卡姆斯基抬手整理了他那被拉扯得有些乱的衣服，看向了汉克和康纳，朝他们挥了挥手示意让他们跟随他。

他们跟随着卡姆斯基走到了一件工作室内，里面都被放着许多仿生人用的零件以及一些用于维修的工具。康纳下意识地看着四周，心里也不禁想起了RK800-60曾经就在这里被维修过，但后来传来的键盘的敲击声也很快地让康纳回过神来，他看向了在站在电脑前的卡姆斯基，又转过头看向了有些不耐烦但却沉默地等待结果的汉克，就在他要开口问问题时，卡姆斯基却停下他正在敲击着键盘的手，率先开口了。

“找到了，我会把地点传送到康纳的导航系统。”卡姆斯基这句话刚说完，汉克也看见康纳额角的显示圈闪了两下黄色灯，而他也知道康纳正在接收着卡姆斯基传送的信息。

“为什么过了那么久才找我？现在过去的话说不定都已经太迟了。”在确认康纳接受信息完毕后，卡姆斯基也离开了他的电脑走到了康纳的面前，而一直站在康纳身旁的汉克也在这时站在了康纳的面前，似乎试图要护着康纳般，开口回应了卡姆斯基的问题。“在找你之前，我们需要依照程序向警局申请，而失踪案都必须超过了24小时才能定案。”如果不是因为60的身份特殊，他失踪的事情汉克肯定到至今都无法将案件定下。

“去找他吧，虽然还不知道他是否还活着。”听了汉克的解释，卡姆斯基只是点了点头，并朝汉克挥了挥手示意他们能离开这里，而汉克在收到卡姆斯基的示意后，他也转过身搭着康纳的肩膀让康纳能随着他离开。

康纳的导航系统把他们带到了一间荒废的屋子，汉克把车停在了屋外的门口，在康纳下车后他也下意识地拿出枪走在康纳的面前，并抬起没拿枪的手拦着了想要抢先上前开门的康纳。

“我不是说过了吗？你没有枪，必须站在我后面。”说着，汉克压低了康纳的警帽，确认对方额角的显示灯确实被覆盖后，他也用双手紧握着手里的枪将背靠在门旁，然后也慢慢地拧开门把，打开了那一道门。

他透过门缝观察屋内的情况，确认里面没有任何人后，他也走进了那间屋子里，康纳则跟随在他的身后同样进了屋里。

在进屋后，康纳和汉克都分开行动展开了他们各自的调查，虽然里面的物件并不多，甚至一眼就能看清里面没有任何与RK800-60有关的线索和踪迹，但他并没有死心，仔细地环顾四周，直至他的光学组件捕捉角落的一根仿生手指，他也连忙走到那里蹲下身将那根手指捡起。

“康纳……”而一旁的汉克似乎已经同样做好了调查，手里像是在攥着什么东西走向了正在捡起那根已经褪去人造皮肤层的白色手指的康纳身旁，语气以及行动中像是在犹豫着要不要把话说下去“我……发现了一些东西。”他在康纳回头看向自己时并没有即时摊开他那攥着东西的手，只是等待着康纳的回应。

“我也发现了一些东西，康纳确实有到这里过。”康纳并没有注意到汉克的手，让汉克看他之前捡起的那根手指，他的眉头也在这之后微微皱着，额角的显示圈从刚才开口说话时就已经闪着红光，从康纳这表情汉克也清楚知道，那根手指大概就是RK800-60的手指。

“我刚刚透过分析确认过，这确实是他的手指。”说完这句话后，康纳也像是想起了什么事情般，开口问汉克道“对了，副队长刚刚你说你也发现了东西？”

听见康纳后来的问题后，汉克也深叹了一口气，他张开了那本是攥成拳头的手，在手掌上的东西是一颗眼珠，康纳看见后并没有表露出任何表情，但他额角的显示圈却在那之后迅速地闪着红光，抬手的动作也变得有些迟缓，而汉克也没有催促他，反而开口安慰道“至少还能确定他还活着对吧？”汉克看着康纳接过他手里的那颗眼珠，接着说“而且……这也未必是……”

“是康纳的没错……”康纳透过扫描找出了那颗眼珠的型号以及序列号，确认了那确实是60的眼珠后也开口打断了汉克的话，眉头也因此皱得更紧了。“而且从这些痕迹来看，显然这是凶手强行从丧失行动能力的康纳身上拆卸下来的，不是打斗留下的痕迹。”说到这，康纳似乎也意识到了什么事情般开始环顾起了四周，甚至还开启了他的扫描开始扫描屋里的四周。

果然，他看见地板有着不少已蒸发的釱痕迹，他随着那些釱的痕迹方向走去，随即也随着那些痕迹往上看，却发现上方的墙面有着一段用釱写下的字句。

“副队长……”他在看见那些已蒸发的釱写出的字句后也连忙呼唤在他身后的汉克示意汉克能前来，直至汉克走到他身旁，他才开口把墙面上釱痕迹的事情告诉汉克“我看见了已蒸发的釱……他们用釱写了一句话。”他转过头的同时正好对上了一脸疑惑的汉克，而他也在那之后也似乎再也无法忍受他发现的任何事情，紧攥着拳头开口解答汉克的疑惑。

——来找我们，RK800-51  
那是墙面上写着的字句。

在那只纳米机械虫攀上他的脸后，60只能看着那只蜘蛛型的纳米机械虫从他的眼底下慢慢地往下攀爬，胸前的铃铛随着他的胸膛起伏越来越快的节奏叮当乱响，他闭起双眼忍耐着处理器被占据的感觉，试图屏气不让胸前的铃铛发出声音，但也因他闭着双眼的关系，他的性爱程序却尽责地用着数据提示着他那只虫子正在往着他的哪个部位攀爬着，越来越多的提示弹出几乎遮盖了他，当系统提示着那一只虫子攀爬到他下腹乃至他的阴茎时，更多的快感数据传递到了他的处理器，使他无法控制地发出了一阵呜咽。

虽然他的脸上并没有任何表情，但他快速起伏的胸膛以及他额角显示圈那快速闪烁着的红光也告知了RK900他感到了惊慌，于是RK900也在这之后透过远程控制叫停了那只机械虫，再次开口问起了60问题。

“答案，RK800-60。”当那机械虫抵达60的仿生阴茎的时候，他也板起了因失去力气低着头的60，让对方的视线能对上他。“你也该知道，你骗不了我。”在他看见60朝他露出略带讽刺的笑容后，RK900额角的显示灯确闪了两下黄光，只见停在60阴茎上的机械虫又有了动作，开始挑弄起了60的阴茎前方。

性爱程序凭着60亢奋的状况弹出了一个招供的选项，但这个选项也很快地被60用他仅剩的内存给删除掉了，然而他这个举动也使他被更多的数据占据，想要释放的欲望也因此越来越强烈，甚至他的机体也因此不受控制地开始晃动着，像是想要从那在他阴茎上的机械虫获取更多的快感。

但就在他快到高潮时，那只机械虫却再次停止了动作，RK900也在同时放开了那扳着他下颚的手，他无力的低下头，却看见那一只机械虫已经爬向了他的大腿内侧，然后他的系统也坛出了另一个提示，那只虫子已经攀爬到了他的后穴。

他想要抵抗，但经过之前藤蔓扩张过后的后穴并不能合拢，加上润滑液的作用下，并不大的机械虫很轻易地就钻进了他的体内，更多的润滑液在机械虫进入他的体内后从他的后穴流出，滴到了地板上。

束缚着他双手的藤蔓在机械虫完全进入后也解开了，因为失去了支撑，加上处理器所有的内存被占据的关系，60失去控制的机体也完全瘫软地跪倒在地上，他无力地用着双手支撑着自己的身体，但每一次体内传递到处理器的新数据都会使60的机体失去控制权，每当他勉强的用手肘撑起身体，那一只钻进他体内的纳米机械虫就会往他的那一点释放电流，以至于他被扰乱的系统无法很好地控制他的四肢，让他一次又一次瘫软地趴伏在地。

他的仿生阴茎不断地传递着想要释放的数据，但因为被堵着的关系他无法将积攒在里面的仿生精液给释放出来，他再次用着手肘将自己撑起，另一个手也在这之后开始伸向他的阴茎前，想要将那堵着他的玫瑰花枝给取出，但当他想起阿曼妲之前对他说的话时，他也很快地放弃了这个念头。

他不能，他不能释放，他不该有这种感觉。

由痛感转化的数据再次从他后穴传来，60本是撑起自己的双手也因这侵袭再次瘫软地倒在了地上，全身也因被过量的快感数据侵占开始不住颤抖着，胸前挂着的铃铛随着他颤抖的身体不停地摇晃着，发出了更多的响声，几乎同时他的系统也弹出了几条釱正从他后穴流失的提示，他勉强地抬起手伸向他的后穴试图想要从那在他体内机械虫取出，但还没等他的手指够到那里，一直站在他身后的RK900却抬脚踏上了他那只手阻止了他的动作，更多的痛感数据传递到了他的处理器。

60用他仅剩的一只手再次撑起他自己的身体，就在他想要向前攀爬时，他却看见前方出现了一双脚，而他也清楚认得那是一直都在一旁旁观的阿曼妲的脚，他抬起头看向了上方的阿曼妲，忍耐着身后不停传来的快感，就在他要开口对阿曼妲说自己并没有任何感觉时，阿曼妲却率先开口打断了他。

“看来这还不足以证明你是不是异常仿生人。”她说完，也朝60身后的RK900打了个眼色，而RK900在收到暗示后他也挪开了那本是踏在60手的脚，随即他也跪在60的身后，抬手紧抓着60的腰身阻止对方继续向前攀爬。

在腰部被RK900抓住的时候，60也很快意识过来接下来会发生的事情，连忙抬起他之前被踏过的手想要推开RK900的手，但由于机体几乎被快感支配的关系，在他每一次触碰上RK900的手时，却因缺乏力气又从对方的手背上滑了下来。

而他这无谓的挣扎的动作在旁人眼里看起来更像是一个被欲望征服，渴望着更多的迎合。

RK900在60再一次的挣扎时抓住了60的手并将其反扭在背后，他放开了另一个本是紧抓着60腰部的手转移到了60那正流着混合着釱和润滑液的后穴，并在对方还未完全反应过来时，伸进了食指和中指开始搜寻着在60体内的那只机械虫，他额角的显示圈也因在控制着里面的机械虫闪着黄光。

被侵入的60因为快感也不住发出了呻吟声，此时的他已经几乎失去了机体所有的控制权，只能任由身后的人抬高他的臀部，入侵他的后穴，而他唯一能做的只能将头抵在地板上，勉强将自己的身体撑高，甚至咬着他另一个并没被压制的手不让自己发出更多的声音。

在机械虫攀爬到自己的手指时，RK900也将其从60的体内取出并扔到了一旁，然后他也解开了那束缚着60的脚枷，用着双腿撑开60后来试图合拢的双腿，并将上身伏在60的背上，抬手抚上了60那长久无法获得释放开始肿胀的阴茎前。

在仿生阴茎被碰上的那一刻，60也无法抑制地颤抖着身体，他的阴茎也因获得更多的快感开始一颤一颤地跳动着，想要释放的感觉再次袭向了处理器，但后来RK900粗暴地将那堵着他阴茎的玫瑰花枝扯出来时，混着痛感的数据也让他咬紧了他的手，他的舌头在碰上手腕流出的釱时系统也很快给予他反馈，弹出了釱的型号以及成分的提示。

因为玫瑰花枝带刺的茎身在从60的阴茎里取出时伤到了60的阴茎口，处于亢奋状态的前端也因此流出了带血的前液，感觉到身下的人微微缩了缩身体，知道对方仍在高潮边缘的RK900也没再去碰对方的仿生阴茎，随即他也解开了他的皮带以及裤子的拉链，并从内裤里掏出了他的仿生阴茎抵在了60的后穴。

知道即将发生的事情后，60也瞪大着双眼转过头望向他身后的RK900，他想要再次向前攀爬试图逃离对方的入侵，但还没等他撑起身体，对方的仿生阴茎却因他后穴流着的润滑液和釱的作用下，很快地便进入了他的体内。

深知自己逃不过后，60也连忙咬着他的手腕不让自己喊叫出声，他闭起双眼想要删除此刻后穴不断传递的数据，但却因性爱程序作祟的关系，每一次后方的抽动，他的处理器就会被更多的快感侵袭，甚至他的机体因为失去控制权的关系，也配合地随着身上的人动作摆动着身体，挂在胸前的铃铛随着他们两人的节奏越响越快，由于身上的人同为仿生人的关系，他非常了解60体内那一点所在的地方，每一次的抽插都会准确地戳上他的敏感点。

系统再次弹出了他即将释放出液体的提示，他再次到达了高潮，但60并不想要释放，他不能承认这些感觉，他紧攥着拳头忍耐着身后传来的感觉，用尽仅剩的理智抑制着不让自己释放，只不过身后每一次的撞击却总是占据他处理器所有的内存，他拼尽全力试图将所有的数据删除，但速度却比不上后穴传来地快感数据。

最后，他还是抵不过那些过量的数据入侵，将积攒在里面已久的仿生精液连带着釱一起释放了出来。

他的处理器也因过载的关系使他在释放后渐渐进入了休眠模式，在他的闭起双眼之前，他隐约看见了正居高临下看着他的阿曼妲露出了一副失望的表情。


	6. 第六章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “这次的事情有点糟糕，可能需要康纳的帮助。今天早上接到通报说有人通过电话报警，说他们发现了有许多看似被故意报废的仿生人，但当我们抵达现场的时候并没有看见报警的人，我们已经让其他同事去寻找这位报警人士了。而现场的四周也没有釱，显然是被报废了一段时间，以及经过我们搜查，里面总共有将近15个被报废的仿生人机体。”

《六》  
在RK800-60失踪的第18个小时，汉克和康纳很快便接到了一宗新的案件，而刚从那荒废的屋子回到警局不到半个小时的他们只好匆匆将之前搜集到的眼珠和手指暂时登记且存放在证物房，康纳甚至认为他们之前搜集到的眼珠和手指可能还能找到RK800-60的位置，所以他在将这两件东西存放在证物房的同时，系统也将“寻找卡姆斯基的帮助”列为案件之后的任务。

“什么，你还要我和你回去找他？”在康纳和汉克在前往案发现场的路途中，康纳也向汉克说出了调查完后需要回警局拿RK800-60的眼珠和手指让卡姆斯基帮忙调查的事情，但汉克显然对于他的这项提议感到不满，在说这句话的语气时显得有些不耐烦。而康纳也清楚知道，自他们第一次拜访卡姆斯基并进行那项测试后，汉克就一直对卡姆斯基有极大的偏见，所以一般不到必要的时候，汉克是不愿意寻求卡姆斯基的帮助的。“我觉得他已经没什么可以帮得上忙了，康纳。”

“但是副队长……”康纳停顿了一会深叹了一口气，即使康纳额角的显示圈被警帽盖着的关系，汉克也能从他此时的表情看出了他此刻的心情。“我们已经没时间了，再这样拖下去我怕康纳会有生命危险。”康纳说完这句话，也看向了汉克等待着对方的回应，而汉克在听见他们的这句话后，同样深叹了一口气，脸上也露出了一副对康纳的要求没辙的表情。

“最后一次，康纳，我发誓那会是我们最后一次见他了，还有下次的话你自己去。”汉克在抵达目的地后，根据负责管理案发现场警员的指挥将车停在了一旁，康纳也在他熄火前率先下了车，在案发现场外的警员看见康纳下车后似乎也很快地认出了他，仍未下车的汉克也在同时听见了他们之间的对话。

“又是糟透的一天对吗？”那个警员对刚到达的康纳说了这句话后，康纳只是笑着朝警员点了点头，汉克同样下了车走向了他们，那个警员在看见他到来后也开始向他和康纳描述起了这一次的案情。“副队长……”在汉克走到汉克和那个警员所在的地方时，警员正好将手里的案件相关文件递给了汉克身旁的康纳，并在向汉克打招呼后，接着说。

“这次的事情有点糟糕，可能需要康纳的帮助。今天早上接到通报说有人通过电话报警，说他们发现了有许多看似被故意报废的仿生人，但当我们抵达现场的时候并没有看见报警的人，我们已经让其他同事去寻找这位报警人士了。而现场的四周也没有釱，显然是被报废了一段时间，以及经过我们搜查，里面总共有将近15个被报废的仿生人机体。”

“哦该死，不用说这肯定是那些的杀手组织的干的事了。”汉克随着那个警员穿过警戒条走进了案发现场，只见本是空旷的废弃屋内布满了仿生人被报废的白色机体，他们全都被堆叠在屋内的正中央，报废的机体旁则摆放着几张废弃的沙发和桌子，他转头望向了的康纳，只见康纳此时正低着头抿着嘴，而那警员也在向汉克和康纳交代其他事宜后，也匆匆离开了调查现场。

康纳很快便从那小表情恢复了过来，他径直走向了那堆叠着的仿生人机体，单膝跪地开始仔细地观察并扫描着那些机体如何被报废。汉克也在同时不停地环顾四周，屋内除了各种废掉的家居以外并没其他对他们有用的线索，他走到了康纳的身旁蹲下身同样开始观察那些被报废的仿生人机体，却发现每一个仿生人的死法都略微不同，有些是头部中枪，有些则是机体上面缺少了康纳所说的仿生人维生组件，如果没记错的话，那个组件好像就叫脉搏调机器。

“副队长……”康纳像是发现什么事情般在呼唤了汉克后也开始挪动着最上方的仿生人机体，直至他接触到最低层的那具机体时，却发现那个机体仍在留着釱，显然那是最近才被杀害的仿生人。“这个机体被报废的时间并不长，大概也就一小时左右的事情。也就是说，报警的人有可能就是凶手本人。”

“他们已经在找着报案人了，报了案就不见踪影确实很奇怪……嘿！等一下！”当汉克要转过头看向康纳并打算把话接下去的时候，却看见康纳已经伸出手指碰上那些未蒸发的釱且已经舔了上去，汉克甚至来不及上前阻止。“哦该死，为什么你就不能把这坏习惯改改！”他这句话刚说完，就对上了对方那一脸无辜的样子。

“副队长，首先这不是坏习惯。其次，如果我不这样做的话，就无法做出分析，这只会降低我们调查案件的效率。”康纳解释的同时，他的系统也弹出了分析的反馈，显示着机体的型号以及釱的主人失踪的日期。“她是一周前有人报案说她失踪的VH500，她是大约在一小时前被毁坏脉搏调节器而报废的。”说着，康纳也站起身开始望了望四周，当他开启扫描的时候，却发现屋内四周的墙面都布满了蒸发掉的釱的痕迹。

“怎么了康纳？还发现了什么？”发现康纳的动作稍有停顿后，汉克也很快发现了不对劲，开口问道。

“副队长……墙上都被用蒸发的釱写满了字……就像之前我们调查的那样。”康纳在说到这里的时候停顿了一下，汉克看见了康纳就像上次调查RK800-60最后出现过的地方那样，紧紧皱着双眉，从康纳这表情上汉克当然也能看出墙面上写的语句绝对不是什么好东西。

——RA9不存在，祂帮不了你，RK800-51。  
这是墙面上写着的字句。

“该死，这些家伙到底在想的什么？”听见康纳的朝他念出墙面上写着的字句后，汉克也愤怒地开口几近大吼地说出了这句话，他抬手揉了揉眉心似乎试图要舒缓他此时的高气压，但就在他还要把话说下去时，康纳却走向了其中一道墙前，开口打断了汉克本要接着说下去的话“副队长，这里还有一句不显眼的字句，上面写着他在等着我。”

“什么？谁？”

“RK800-60，他们想要我去救他。”康纳抬手摸了摸那个墙面，传感器在碰触到墙面的凹凸感时将其转化成一串数据，系统也在那之后弹出了提示，墙上不明显的划痕是在写着RK800-60所在的地点。“副队长，虽然我知道这是个陷阱，但……我必须去救康纳。”康纳说到这里的时候也放下了那本是触摸着墙面的手，像是知道了汉克会拒绝般转过头，在对方张口的时候率先开口打断道：“拜托了，副队长！你必须让我去。”

“你这家伙……”看见康纳再次哀求，汉克也将他本是要拒绝的话都给收了回去，最后只好点头答应了康纳的要求，并开口向康纳提出了条件：“但你必须让我跟你一起去，否则我就让卡姆斯基强制让你进入待机状态然后我自己去。”

“好的，副队长……”听见汉克后者的那句话后，康纳也惊讶于汉克会说出‘待机状态’的词语而微微笑了起来，但汉克似乎对于他这笑容并没有任何反应，他只是抬手拍了拍康纳的背后，开口催促道：“那就赶紧去吧！你指路。”说完，汉克推了推康纳，示意对方能赶紧出发。

——机能检测中

——处理器恢复正常

——机体再次启动，脱离休眠模式

当机体所有的机能恢复正常的时候，RK800-60的光学组件也渐渐从模糊中变得清晰起来，在自检程序提示他机体没有任何问题后，他也连忙坐起身开始环顾四周，才发现他所在的地方已经不是他休机前的禅意庭院，而是他最熟悉的模控生命的仓库。

确认自己所在的地方后，60也低下头看了看自己的身体，全身赤裸，他的大腿以及臀间还沾着已干掉的润滑液以及RK900在他体内释放过的仿生精液，下方的仿生阴茎在之前经过释放后已经不再挺立，他咬了咬牙抑制了系统里不该出现的数据勉强地站起身，捡起了不知何时被放在一旁的制服。

“康纳啊康纳……你看看你。”就在60正好穿上他衬衫时，一阵熟悉的声音从他的身后响起，当然他自己也清楚认得那是他的声音，没错，是他的声音，RK800-60的声音，不是RK800-51的声音。

本是正在扭着衬衫纽扣的手在确认了声音后也停了下来，60感觉他自己的机体渐渐不受控制般地无法好好将纽扣扣上，而在他身后的RK800-60却没打算停止之前的嘲讽，甚至还走向他，皮鞋踏在地板上传来的脚步声更令60无法好好专注地扣上衬衫的纽扣。

“为什么……康纳？”当60转过头望向那正朝自己走来的RK800-60时，他本是扣着衬衫纽扣的手却又滑了下来，每一次想要进行同一个动作时，他却又重复着同一个错误，而他自己也不知道这是什么原因。RK800-60在看见他这举动后却只是微微扬起嘴角，笑意中带着讽刺，他摊了摊手继续走向60，见对方的双手依旧无法好好控制后，又开口接着说：“明明你讨厌着RK800-51的异常，他的觉醒，但为什么你现在却变得和他一模一样呢？”

“我不是异常仿生人。”在第五次手从纽扣中滑下来时，60最后放弃了给自己的衬衫扣上纽扣，并开口反驳了RK800-60的话，并看着朝自己走来的RK800-60慢慢地蹲下身拿起裤子，但没等他穿上，在他面前的RK800-60却朝看着他的下体摇了摇头，讥笑道：“你不是异常仿生人？看你的羞耻感让你沦落到什么下场了，康纳？”

在走近60的时候，RK800-60也抬起脚踏上60正穿着的裤子，只见本是已经到小腿上的裤子在被踏上后再次滑落在地，RK800-60抬手捏着60的下颚不让对方有机会别过头并让其正视着自己，见对方紧咬着牙忍耐的表情后，嘴角上扬的角度也更高了。“你让阿曼妲失望透顶了……你知道吗？”说着，他另一个空闲的手也拉扯着那挂在60身上的衬衫，接着说道“也让我失望了。”

60由始至终都没有开口说话，但他的机体却因不明原因而不住颤抖，而RK800-60就如发现了他的死穴般猛地放开了扳着他脸的手，并将手抚上了他的仿生阴茎，让60浑身打了个激灵。

“就这样就有感觉了？”RK800-60放开了他本是拉扯着60衬衫的手，他像是在嫌弃般地将碰过60仿生阴茎的手抹到了对方的衬衫上，随即就是倒退了两步，再次打量着60的身体，咋了咋舌。

“机器没有感觉。”60忍耐着处理器被数据入侵的感觉，咬着牙继续反驳了RK800-60的话，虽然此刻的他并没有露出任何表情，但他额角闪着红光的显示圈却完全出卖了他。

“是吗？”RK800-60依旧保持着他和60的距离，抬起手用着食指指尖轻轻地抚上60的胸口上，他随着对方肌肉的线条慢慢地往下滑，在感觉到对方的机体正在猛烈地颤抖时，接着说道：“既然你没感觉，那你应该也不介意另一个你使用你的身体，对吧？”他这句话刚说完，眼前的60却猛地倒退了两步，额角的显示圈也在同时快速地闪烁着红色，而RK800-60也从这点也不难看出，60在害怕，甚至感到羞耻。

RK800-60呵了一声后也停下了他的手，他耸了耸肩转过身背对着60，几乎同时，60也在RK800-60背对他的时候连忙穿上了他一直都没穿上的裤子，他没有再开口说话，他甚至认为他根本就不该开口说话。

“你本来只要好好听话，事情就不会变成这样了，不是吗？”RK800-60见60仍未开口说话后，他接着说了下去，而此时的场景也随着RK800-60说的话开始转变了起来，再次变成了禅意庭院。

与之前的禅意庭院不同，和之前晴朗的禅意庭院相比，这一次的禅意庭院则是冰天雪地甚至下起了暴风雪，刺骨的寒意也在这之后转化成各种数据传进了60的处理器。于是他下意识地抱着双臂，并试图摩擦着双臂为自己取暖，他甚至在此刻想要捡起他的制服外套穿上取暖，但就在他要拿起那件外套时，RK800-60的出现却让他意识到了一件事情。

他只是机器，他不该有感觉，他不该感到寒冷。

“不捡起来吗？你不怕会被冻僵吗？”RK800-60抬手指了指60脚旁放着的几乎被雪埋着的灰色外套，示意让60能将其领起并套上，但60并没有依照RK800-60说的话去捡起外套，反而忍耐着那被寒意数据占满处理器的难受感，赤着脚朝着远处的RK800-60走去。

但最后他的处理器还是被那不断入侵的寒意数据给击败，走没两步便因过度的寒冷而跪倒在地。他甚至感觉到他的肢体渐渐变得僵硬，除了不断摩擦着双臂由这取暖的动作驱除那些占据他处理器内存的数据，其他地方也已经无法动弹了。

“我们的任务是销毁异常仿生人和销毁RK800-51，为什么你却做不到呢？”60看着RK800-60的皮鞋离自己的视线越来越近，但此刻的他处理器已经几乎被那些不该出现的数据给侵占，他无法好好运行他的系统，甚至已经无法思考，只能任由另一个自己不断地用语言讽刺他。“我们都有同一个目标，我知道我是什么，你也该知道，但你却选择了背叛我们。”

RK800-60看着那几乎被冻僵的60，他在说完那句话后也蹲下身，抬手捏着那因过度寒冷，全身不停颤抖着的60的脸，“你选择了保护异常仿生人，你放弃了你最原始的任务。”

“不……我……没……有。”过度的寒冷以及不住颤抖的身体也使他的唇齿相撞，60已经无法完好地说出一句话，“我……只是……执……执……行……任……务。”已经抑制不住数据入侵的他也在这之后倒在了雪地上，他抬起手想要往他面前的RK800-60爬去，但却因力气缺失，他只能稍微向前挪动他的身体，额角的显示圈也因系统开始弹出生物组件被严重冻坏的提示不停地闪烁着危险的红光。

RK800-60对于60的举动并没有任何反应，他任由对方朝自己所在的方向攀爬，像是在嘲笑着60的无能般摇了摇头，直至60爬到了他的脚下，RK800-60也站起了身，抬脚踏上了60的背后。

随即他也听见了60叫苦的声音。

“你的任务一直以来都没有改变过，销毁异常仿生人，销毁RK800-51。”他踏着60的背后再次蹲下身让自己的视线与对方能保持一个高度，他将嘴凑到了60的耳边，用着就像在耳语的声量接着说“想证明你不是异常仿生人，你就销毁RK800-51，那么或许我和阿曼妲会对你改观。”

听见RK800-60的话后，60也停止了他之前的挣扎，几乎同时本是冰天雪地的禅意庭院也在RK8000-60说了那一句话后转换成了模控生命地下49层的仓库，而他也变换了位置，站在了未被启动的仿生人群中。

而他也清楚认得，那是他被启动后的第一个任务地点。


	7. 第七章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “对欲望产生了感觉，害怕着自己再次重启后不被需要而选择接受RK800-51的任务，还在一边欺骗自己说一切是为了任务。抚心自问，你真的不是异常仿生人吗？”
> 
> 在缩短了自己和60的距离后，RK800-60也抬起手用指尖抵在60胸前，接着说“总是否认自己是异常仿生人，但却会为了自己的动作表现而开始犹豫并且质疑自己，你也该知道只有异常仿生人才会有这样的思考，对吧？”

《七》

“你确定这个计划能行？”威尔森转过头望向了身旁背着手的仿生人，随即他能透过仿生人右侧脸上的额角显示圈闪了两下黄光，很快地，那个仿生人将视线从那实验台上的RK800-60身上转移过来看向了他，过了许久，才开口回应威尔森的问题“是的先生，我运算出的成功率高达90%。只要透过这个方式激活他在最初被启动时的任务。当51找上来的时候，我们都不需要亲自动手，他会替我们动手。”

“所以你从最开始让我们活捉他，对他进行各种刑讯，拆卸他的眼珠和手指，杀死各种仿生人用蓝血写字在墙面上，就是为了这个计划？”威尔森再次看到RK900朝他点了点头，而他也在这之后没再说话，等待着RK900向他解释这所谓的新计划。

“RK800-60的左眼珠有着内建追踪器，这是我让你们拆卸他眼珠的原因。而RK800系列仿生人的系统都搭载着防泄密防火墙，即使是最新型的我也未必有那个权限控制他们，所以我才让你们把他带进虚拟世界，透过这种方式激活出他在刚被启动时候的样子。”

“你的意思是，把他从一个异常仿生人变回一部杀人不眨眼的机器？”像是明白了RK900的解释威尔森也背过手，径直走到了负责处理虚拟世界的工作人员身后，随即就是微微弯下身看向工作人员面前的屏幕，开口问“他现在的状况如何？”闻声的工作人员停下了他敲键盘的手望向了威尔森，他抬着停下的手指了指屏幕里人形图像的脑部，回应了威尔森的话。

“压力值已经高达120%，再继续这样施压下去的话，他就会恢复成最初的杀人机器了。”工作人员说着的时候开始敲击着键盘，只见眼前的屏幕在经过他操控后又弹出了几个红色的弹窗，弹窗里的内容都在写着关于RK800-60的身体状况，就如他之前所说的，RK800-60的压力值已经高达了120%。

“RK800-51的状况呢？”在RK900走到他的身旁时，威尔森也开口问起了关于另一个RK800的情况，只见RK900在被问起这个问题时，额角的显示圈又再次闪起了黄光，他开始调整着许久前就设置好的监控器，直至看到了所有的画面才开口回应威尔森的问题。“他们刚抵达第三个地点。”

“很好！你们这些家伙也加紧速度！RK800-51很快就会掉入陷阱了。”威尔森拍着手指挥了那个工作人员后，他也有些匆忙地转过头望向了身旁的RK900，并朝RK900挥了挥手，示意让RK900跟随着他：“你跟我过来，老大要见你。”

在威尔森的朝他下命令时，RK900并没有立即跟上威尔森的脚步，而是转头看向实验台上的RK800-60，随即他也看向了那个工作人员，在确认所有的事情进展顺利后，他才挪动脚步，跟随着威尔森离开了这间实验室。

RK800-60失踪的第20个小时，康纳和汉克也透过了前一个案发地点给予的信息来到了一所废弃的实验所，汉克在和他抵达现场时依旧习惯性地将他拦在身后，就像之前的那样，实验所内除了布满了被拆卸的仿生人机体外，康纳也没找到RK800-60的踪迹，从这一点康纳也能看出，那些杀手组织们是别有用心地在拖延他们的时间。

“该死，我们这不是被他们耍得团团转了？”看了四周没发现RK800-60以及杀手组织们的踪迹后，汉克也收下了他手里的枪开始展开了对这实验所的调查，而康纳却在这之后只是静静地站在原地，开启了扫描。

如他所料的，实验所内布满了被蒸发的釱痕迹，唯一不同的是这次并没如他所想的被写成任何字句，也没有任何关于下一个地点的任何线索。他关闭了扫描挪动了脚步走到了一张躺着仿生人机体的实验台前，却发现这些所有被报废的机体的身上都没有任何被拆卸过的痕迹，人造的皮肤层依然保留着。

想到这，康纳也开启了他的分析模组，并在那之后掀开了那个仿生人的机体，开始分析着那个仿生人被报废的真正原因。

当康纳分析至仿生人的中枢处理器时，他的系统却弹出了不少信息，里面全都显示了处理器过载导致机体停止运转的信息，除此之外，康纳也发现了这仿生人的机体也曾有试图让自己机体停止运转的倾向，压力值甚至在停机前超出他们能负荷的程度，而能让一个仿生人压力值超载甚至自行让机体停止运转的，也就只有一个原因。

“副队长……”在汉克走到身旁的时候，康纳正好停止了他之前的分析，直至在一旁的汉克回应他的呼唤，康纳才把他之前分析出的事情给说出来“经过我的分析，这些机体都经历过了虚拟审讯。”他在说后者的那句话时正好对上了汉克疑惑的脸，而他也清楚知道这虚拟审讯的事情，就只有他和其余的高权限警用仿生人知道。

“那是模控生命研发的一个项目，因为多数的军用仿生人以及警用仿生人都拥有最高的权限获取各种关于国家的机密以及警局机密的关系，模控生命都会以虚拟审讯的方式对所有的军用仿生人和警用仿生人进行刑讯测试，以确认这些仿生人出厂前拥有足够的抗压能力。”说到这里时，康纳又再次对上了汉克那一脸疑惑的表情，他也在那之后并没有打算解释下去，而是等待着汉克问他问题。

“你还没告诉我，这虚拟审讯是什么玩意？”汉克问起这个问题的时候，康纳正好从实验台的另一端取出了一根链接线，随即他也转过身背对着汉克褪下他后脖子的皮肤层，露出了里面的端口接着向汉克解释：“是一个能透过数据链接给仿生人直接造成痛苦的程序，一般的仿生人没有痛觉，也没有任何感觉，但只要这数据线连接到仿生人的处理器时，程序就能模拟出人类的痛觉直接传输到仿生人的处理器，并扰乱他们，使他们在混乱的情况下说出实话。”

“也就是说，这玩意是会在不造成你们任何的损害下，透过你们脑内的意识对你们进行拷问？”听见了康纳的所有解释后，汉克似乎感到更困惑地皱紧双眉看向康纳并再次问起了这句话，而他在得到对方的回应后也像是开始有了些头绪点了点头，随即他又像想起了什么事情般，又开口接着问“这么说的话，你之前也经历过这什么虚拟审讯了？”

“是的，副队长。一般在人类身上用过的刑讯方式，他们都透过虚拟审讯往我身上测试过了。”当康纳还要把详细的内容说出来时，汉克却抬起手揉了揉眉心并举起另一个手朝他叫停，而康纳在看见汉克的表情后他也很快地明白过来对方的意思没有再把之后的内容给说下去，并换了个话题接着说：“虚拟审讯的程序在我们出厂时都会被删除掉，而且这个程序也只有模控生命拥有，副队长……我怀疑杀手组织里面也有模控生命的人。”

“如果这样说的话，那么这也是不是代表着他们很有可能现在就在用着这玩意逼另一个康纳把你和马库斯他们的相关事情都说出来？”汉克看着正在从另一台实验台上拿着一些零件走来的康纳似乎也渐渐明白过来了虚拟审讯的意思，他在问了这句话后也依照着康纳给予他的指示开始将这实验室里所有的器材都拼装了起来。

“这正是我一直以来都在担心的，即使是我或者康纳，在经过20多小时的虚拟审讯也未必能撑过去。我不担心他会透露我们的所在地点，我更担心的是他会选择自毁。”康纳在把所有实验室里所有重要的器材都拼装完毕后，他也开口回应了汉克之前的问题，然后他也启动了实验室里所有的机器，并搬起其中一个实验台上的仿生人机体小心翼翼地放在地板上，在汉克还没完全反应过来他要做什么时，开口接着说“所以我需要尝试现在能不能透过这里的东西，连接到他所在的那个虚拟世界。”

“你这样也太危险了……这样你所在的地方也会被他们发现了。”当汉克想要上前阻止康纳的时候，康纳已经将那用于连接虚拟世界的数据线插上了他后颈的端口，并躺在了实验台上，而康纳这举动也让汉克放弃了阻止对方的念头，毕竟经过这两个多月的相处以来，他非常了解康纳的性格。

“或许他们早就已经发现了，甚至这一切都有可能他们设下的陷阱，但如果我再不亲自去把这件事处理的话，康纳就会更危险。”说完，康纳也摘下了他之前一直都戴着的警帽放在实验台一侧，露出了之前被警帽覆盖着的额角显示圈，在一切准备完毕后，他也看向了在实验台一旁的汉克，开口要求道：“副队长，我能拜托你操控一下那部电脑吗？”

“哦该死！你让我用这些玩意岂不是在自寻死路？”

“没事的副队长，我会指导你，拜托了。”

“该死的仿生人。”

紧攥着手里的枪看着RK800-51正试图转化仓库里的仿生人，他的系统也在这之后不断地弹出弹窗，每个弹窗的内容都带上了乱码，从最初的‘保护RK800-51’渐渐变成了乱码并转换成了‘销毁异常仿生人RK800-51’，他不停地晃了晃头让自己的系统能驱除出后者的任务，但每当他将那串数据删除，他眼前的场景就会重置，然后他就会不停地看着RK800-51从模控生命的电梯里走出来，再次转化仓库里的仿生人。

然后一阵枪声从他身后响起，只见本是正在转化着仿生人的RK800-51在枪声响起后倒在了地板上，身后传来的脚步声也使60警觉地拿着枪转过了身，他指向了那个开枪的RK800-60，但还没等他开口说话，那个RK800-60却忽视了他的存在，勾起嘴角朝着RK800-51的方向走去，并在同时开口说道：“为什么呢？康纳？”RK800-60朝着RK800-51耸了耸肩，“你明明只要服从就好，为何非得觉醒不可？明明可以过着没有任何疑问的生活，为何还要选择自由？”

60看着51朝着RK800-60的方向艰难地攀爬过去，但不等他爬上两步，RK800-60再次朝51开了枪，60想上前阻止，但每一次他要上前阻止的时候，他的眼前却出现了一道红色的墙挡在他的面前。

墙上的命令写着完成任务。

“我选择服从，康纳。”60透过红墙看着RK800-60朝51的方向越走越近，“我有目标，我知道自己是什么。”在RK800-60再次朝51开枪的时候，60最后也终于忍不住抬起他手里的那把枪指向了那一道挡住他的墙，但还没等他扣下扳机，RK800-60却就像知道了他的存在般，转过头望向了他。

“看你的自由梦害你沦落到什么下场了，康纳……”RK800-60在说完这句话后，也朝仍躺在地板上的51开了一枪，这次正中了51的脑门，而60系统弹出的任务提示则写着‘任务失败’。

最后，60朝那一道墙开了5枪。

在那道透明红色墙被破开的那一瞬间，那场景又再次回到了原点，而这次不同的是站在电梯前的人不再是RK800-51，是他自己。

“你又再次让阿曼妲失望了，你知道吗？康纳。”RK800-60一边说着一边朝着60走来，他在说这句话的时候也摇了摇头表现出了对60的失望，嘴角也因嘲讽着60的异常弯起了一个弧度。“对欲望产生了感觉，害怕着自己再次重启后不被需要而选择接受RK800-51的任务，还在一边欺骗自己说一切是为了任务。抚心自问，你真的不是异常仿生人吗？”

在缩短了自己和60的距离后，RK800-60也抬起手用指尖抵在60胸前，接着说“总是否认自己是异常仿生人，但却会为了自己的动作表现而开始犹豫并且质疑自己，你也该知道只有异常仿生人才会有这样的思考，对吧？”

“不……没有这回事……”在RK800-60的指尖抵在自己心脏的部位时，60却能感觉到他的脉搏调节器也随之快速的跳动着，他低下头看向自己的心脏，不停地调整着他的呼吸试图让他脉搏调节器的跳动速度能缓过来，然而他的系统却在RK800-60说了这些话后，弹出了一道指控他是异常仿生人的信息。

“异常仿生人与否，并不是由你我来定义。”RK800-60一边说着，一边用着他的指尖向下滑去，最后他的指尖停留在脉搏调节器的位置，见对方额角的显示圈瞬间跳红，他又不自觉地勾起嘴角，接着说道“你这里跳得很快，是因为害怕被发现，害怕承认自己是异常仿生人吗？”

“我……”想开口反驳些什么，最后却因系统不停弹出的‘我是异常仿生人’信息使60把想要说的话给哽在喉间，他的机体也因他内心的挣扎开始颤抖着，他想否认自己不是异常仿生人，但就如RK800-60所说的那样，这些并不是由他们自己来定义，而是由模控生命，他的系统来定义的。

也许在每个人的眼里，他早就是异常仿生人了。

——你希望我成为什么，我就是什么，副队长。  
RK800-51的记忆在他的记忆库里翻涌，这一句话也在这之后从他的系统里面弹出，60紧攥着拳头想要抑制不让自己搜索记忆库，但每当他拒绝搜索，他的系统就会不停地弹出带着许多乱码的弹窗，扰乱着他的处理器。

“你们认为我是什么，我就是什么……”  
最后，他的发声模组在不受控制下，说出了这一句话。

“你希望我成为什么，我就是什么。”在RK800-60搭着他肩膀的时候，一串串的数据再次入侵着他的处理器，但是60并没有反抗，他任由那串数据侵袭着他，任由那一个接一个带乱码的弹窗取代着他被51启动时候的任务，他看着那些带着乱码的弹窗慢慢地转换成字体，最后形成了字句。

——销毁异常仿生人RK800-51

“要证明你不是异常仿生人很简单不是吗？只要听话地完成任务就好了。”耳边响起的RK800-60的话也让60更加确定了他的优先指令，他将最初的‘保护RK800-51’的指令从自己的任务界面里删除，取之而代的则是‘销毁异常仿生人领袖’以及‘销毁RK800-51’。

他的感觉也随之消失而去，就如记忆被重置了一般，一切回到了原点。

而当一部纯粹的机器也是他一直以来真正想要的生活。


	8. 第八章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “机器没有感觉，我只是要完成我未完成的任务。”60冷漠地在回应康纳这句话后拉下了保险，他的手指也在那之后抵在了扳机上，只要他轻轻扣下，眼前的任务目标就会被销毁，而站在他对面的康纳似乎也没有反抗的打算，依旧保持着之前的姿势。

《八》  
康纳进入的虚拟世界并没有成功与RK800-60成功连接，他确实找到了另一个不属于模控生命的虚拟世界，但每当他尝试骇入的时候，他总会被一股莫名的信号给隔开，甚至直接被中断与虚拟世界的连接，最后康纳也只好放弃骇入，直接进入了这一方的虚拟世界。

他被带到了一个全白的实验室里，里面只有两张实验台，其中一张实验台则躺着一个人。因为距离太远的关系，康纳看不清实验台上的人是谁，于是他缓慢地走向那张实验台，直至距离缩短，他才渐渐看清实验台的人，确实来说那是一个仿生人，是他在这20多个小时来都在寻找已失踪的RK800-60。

此时他看见的RK800-60正全身赤裸，他的后颈也被连接上了另一端用于控制虚拟世界的电脑，闭着的双眼让康纳无法看出他的左眼珠有没有被拆卸过的痕迹，但他左手的食指确实就如上次他调查的那样被拆卸了。

康纳皱了皱眉头，他想要抬手触摸眼前的60将他唤醒，但由于自己处在虚拟世界的关系，他自己也清楚知道不管自己怎样做也无法让60解脱，而显然他会被带入这个虚拟世界是因为杀手组织早就计谋好的事，他们想要他从这里找出60所在的地方。

想到这，康纳也抬起头看向了实验台远处的那两台电脑，电脑的屏幕里有着一张人形图像以及各种关于60机体状况的数据，他走到那台电脑前开始敲击着键盘看起了里面的数据，只见此时60的压力值已经高达了150%，而作为同型号的他也清楚知道这个数值已经到了可以让他们说出实话，他甚至无法想象60到底在虚拟世界里经历过了什么事情会令他有如此高的压力值。

他打开了其中一个文件夹，如他所料地他也看见里面有着许多视频文件，而文件名都是列着60失踪期间的日期，他打开了其中一个视频，很快地电脑的屏幕也跳出了一个弹窗并开始播放着视频，随后他能听见一阵又一阵粗重的喘息声，视频的画面里则是60正躺在一张残旧的实验台上，他的右手以及左脚都被切断，蓝色的血液在经过刑讯后几乎布满了实验台上，甚至还有部分顺着实验台的边沿滴在了地板上。

当一阵叫喊声从电脑屏幕里响起的时候，康纳也闭起双眼将那视频给关上，在深吸了几口气让自己能缓过来后，他才缓慢地移动他的手，并用指尖点击了另一个视频文件。

视频里画面的60依旧被束缚在一张实验台上，但不同的是这次的实验台上并没有任何血迹，他的身上都被穿上了完整的制服，他在说了几句话后脸上却突然露出惊讶的表情，康纳微微皱起了双眉继续把视频看了下去，直至一个他熟悉的身影出现在镜头里，康纳也露出了与视频内60一模一样的表情，那一套黑白相间的制服以及背后写着的机型号码是他最熟悉不过的RK900。

就在康纳还要把视频看下去的时候，视频却突然自动关闭并弹出了另一个弹窗，弹窗里在那之后开始出现了一串字句。里面的内容则是写满了‘我们在这里。’甚至里面还附上了地址。康纳攥紧拳头开始搜索着里面的地址，就在他快找出那地址所在的地方时，他所在的地方就如被入侵般开始变得扭曲，他所在的场景也随之改变了起来，从最初的实验室变成了他最熟悉的模控生命仓库。

那是地下49层的仓库，也是他第一次和60见面的地方。

“嘿康纳，我发现有点异常，好像有人入侵了我们的系统，你需要我把你弄出来吗？”虚拟世界外在场景转换完毕时传来汉克的声音，好让本是神经有些紧张的康纳稍微放松了下来，他环顾四周，发现自己所在的模控生命仓库和之前相比没有太大的改变后，也开口回应了汉克的问题：“没事汉克，我还需要看看这里会发生什么事情。”

由于知道自己正处于虚拟世界，康纳这一次并没有理会或是试图转化里面的任何一个仿生人，他挪动脚步一边向前走一边观察着四周，直至他走到另一端的升降梯前，他才停下脚步，回过头看向那成堆且未启动的AP700。

“你实在太令我失望了，康纳。”熟悉的身影从身后响起，康纳转过身的那一刻也看见了60从那群AP700里走了出来，这熟悉的场景也让康纳想起了他和60第一次见面的时候，那时候60挟持着汉克来到他的面前，并威胁他放弃里面的AP700，当然康纳选择了放弃转化救汉克，并且还和60扭打成了一团。

他尝试过要说服60觉醒，但他失败了。  
也不是失败，因为康纳清楚记得在他重新启动60之前，卡姆斯基就像他说过，60和他并不一样，60早已觉醒，只是他选择了服从。

而这一次他们见面的场景以及状况都不同了，60没有挟持着汉克，他的手里也没有拿着枪，尤其在某种意义上说，他们这次是站在同一阵线，但唯一让康纳无法明白的则是60刚才的那句话。失望？是因为康纳没去救他而感到失望吗？康纳不断地想着，却又觉得这并不合理，因为了解60的他也知道对方不会因为这些事情对他说这句话，虽然康纳确实对自己感到失望，非常地失望。

康纳没有开口问60这句话的意思，反而抿着嘴等待着对方的下一句话，而站在另一端的60在看见他那闪着红光的额角显示圈时，嘴角弯起了一个弧度，笑意中带来了少许的讽刺：“收起你的内疚感，异常仿生人。”60一边整理着他的领带一边笑着走近了康纳，抬起手用指尖解开了康纳的领带，随即他也趁康纳没来得及反应便抓住对方的手腕，褪下人造皮肤层与康纳进行连接。

无数的记忆和画面在被60强行连接后出现在康纳的视角里，里面的画面全都是相关于60从最开始被杀手组织活捉到被扔进虚拟世界进行各种刑讯的画面，因为被太多数据占据的关系，康纳额角的显示圈不断地在红黄间闪烁着，他感受着60的压力值不断地在刑讯中上升，渐渐地从一个有着感觉的仿生人转变成最初始的机器。

直至所有的画面停止播放，当康纳的视角恢复如初的时候，本该在他面前的60已经消去无踪，他所在的场景也不再是虚拟世界里的模控生命仓库，而是那一个荒废的实验所，显然他是在被强行连接的同时也被汉克给拉了出来。

“康纳！你还好吗？！我刚刚在屏幕里看见你的压力值都快过150了，所以只好强行把你拉出来。”很快地，他的视线里也出现了汉克的脸，康纳将他后颈的连接拔开后也坐起了身，摇了摇头示意自己没事后，他也开口朝汉克说起了在虚拟世界遇到的事情：“副队长，我找到了康纳所在的地方，而且……我在里面看见了他。”说到这的时候，康纳也垂下了头，额角的显示圈随之闪着红光。“他的状况比我们想象的还要糟糕。”

“发生什么了？康纳。”看见康纳的表情以及听见康纳说的话后，汉克也很快明白过来事情的严重性，他坐到实验台的边沿上，抬手抚了抚康纳的后背试图安慰着康纳，只见对方在经过他这安抚的动作后，额角的显示圈也渐渐转成了之前的蔚蓝，而汉克也没把话接着说下去，只是重复着安抚的动作等待康纳能回答他的问题。

“我不知道……副队长，我不确定他现在的状况，但可以肯定的是，他在失踪的这期间过得并不好。”在康纳还想说下去的时候，汉克也抬起了手示意让他别在把话说下去，他继续安抚般地拍了拍康纳的后背：“嘘……放心，他会没事的，我们现在就要去救他不是吗？你不是说找到他位置了吗？我们现在就去找他。”说着，汉克也将康纳搂在了怀里，即使没有之前电脑屏幕上显示出康纳的那个所谓的压力值，他也能从康纳那颤抖着的身体感受到对方的压力。

“会没事的……他可是跟你一样是RK800不是吗？”感觉到身下的人点了点头后，汉克也放开了本是搂着康纳的双手，他搭着康纳的肩膀并让对方正视着他“我们会找到他的。”汉克不断地重复着同一句话，直至他看见康纳渐渐恢复过来，他才走下实验台，挥了挥手示意康纳能赶紧跟上他去寻找失踪的RK800-60。

在汉克离开走下实验台后康纳并没有紧随，他依旧坐在实验台上等待着系统上显示的压力值恢复到平稳的数值，直至所有的数值平稳下来，康纳才深呼出一口气，走下实验台快步追上远离的汉克的脚步。

“RK800-51在来到这里的途中了，接下来就是让他和RK800-60自相残杀了。”男人一边看着他电脑屏幕前的监控，一边满意地用着指尖敲击着他的办公桌边沿，他抬起头看向了站在他面前的RK900和威尔森，见眼前的两人仍在听着自己的话后，他接着说：“现在是时候让所有的人撤退了，RK900，后来的事都交给你处理了。”说完，他也朝RK900挥了挥手示意让对方离开后，他也指了指威尔森，示意威尔森能留下。

“让所有人都离开那实验室，就让RK900他们自己自相残杀，正好如果RK900被他们其中一方报废的话，就没人会知道我们是通过什么渠道获得他的了。”男人把话说完他也挥了挥手示意让威尔森也出去，而威尔森在收到示意后也点了点头同样离开了男人的办公室。

在RK800-60失踪的一天以后，康纳和汉克也终于找到了他，而他们进入的场景就和康纳之前在虚拟世界的场景完全一样，唯一不同的是那张实验台上并没有躺着RK800-60。

康纳如在上次的虚拟世界中走向了电脑前，就在他要上前查看电脑里面的内容时，汉克突然的大喊也使他分了神，枪声在他转过身的那一瞬间响起，子弹擦过他的手臂打在电脑的屏幕上，然后康纳看见了开枪的人在这之后走了进来。

康纳清楚认得，那就是他一直都在寻找着的RK800-60，此时的他穿着一身灰色的模控生命制服，他的左眼因为被恶意拆卸的关系只有一个空洞，他的眼窝也因此褪下了人造皮肤层露出了白色的底层，本是握枪的左手因为食指被拆卸的关系他也将握枪的手换到了右手。

康纳冷静地打开了扫描，发现除了被恶意拆卸过的部分，60的机体也没受过任何损害，就连生物组件也没有问题。

确认了60没有太多问题后，康纳也稍微松下了一口气，虽然此时的他和60之间还有更多需要解决的事情。

“哦该死，这到底又是怎么回事了！”看见是RK800-60开枪后，汉克的脑海里也不自觉地开始播放起他和60第一次不愉快的会面，他连忙拿起枪指向了正向他们走来的60，而这突发情况令汉克有些不知所措，毕竟他也不想第二次朝60开枪，最后只好微微侧过头，几近大吼道：“康纳！！！告诉我！！”

“我只是前来完成任务，安德森副队长，这件事与你无关。”60开口回应汉克的问题，他甚至忽略了汉克指向自己的枪口举着枪走向康纳站着的位置，见汉克依旧用枪指向自己，他又开口警告道：“安德森副队长！我再次警告你，这是我和康纳之间的事情，我不想伤害与任务无关的人，所以请收起你的枪。”他不断地缩短了和康纳之间的距离，拿着枪的枪口几乎贴近康纳的额头：“让你的副队长把枪收下，康纳。”

“行！行！你冷静点！”康纳听见60的话后，连忙举起手表示自己投降想让60能冷静下来，然后他也望向了在60身后的汉克，开口劝说道：“放心副队长，这件事我能自己解决，这次确实是我和康纳之间的事，所以收下你的枪，拜托你了。”而汉克在听见他说的话后并没有立即收下他的枪，直至康纳第二次要求他，他才忍耐着那着急的心情将枪收下。

“听着，康纳……”确认了汉克将枪收下后，康纳也很快地便回过头直盯着60手里那把枪的枪口，随后他也用那抬起的双手猛地握着了60手里的枪向前走了两步将枪口完全贴在自己的额头上，接着说：“我知道是我害你在这段时间不好过，所以我也不会阻止你开枪把我报废，我不会。”他看见60额角的显示灯在他说了这句话后快速地闪了两下红光，康纳也在这之后没有再把话说下去，他只是直盯着60，等待着60的回应。

“机器没有感觉，我只是要完成我未完成的任务。”60冷漠地在回应康纳这句话后拉下了保险，他的手指也在那之后抵在了扳机上，只要他轻轻扣下，眼前的任务目标就会被销毁，而站在他对面的康纳似乎也没有反抗的打算，依旧保持着之前的姿势。

在一旁旁观的汉克忍耐着他拿枪的冲动紧攥着他的衣摆，闭起双眼别过头试图不让自己把这后来发生的事情给看在眼里。


	9. 第九章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “给你一个建议，如果你们再继续这样下去不断让自己变得更像人类，甚至为此而向人类卑躬屈膝的话，天秤总会有崩塌失衡的一天。”60抬起手甩开了康纳拉扯着自己衣领的手，接着说道：“你自己也非常清楚，只是因为你对汉克有着特殊情感，所以你才会选择继续留在这里，甚至试图改变。但这会害了你，康纳，你是知道这种感情都只是模拟出来的数据。”

《九》

汉克后来并没有听见他预料中的那一阵枪响，就在他回过头看向不远处的60和康纳时，他却意外地发现那里还多了一个人，确实来说，是多了一个和康纳还有60长着一张脸的仿生人，而之前听过康纳解释的他也清楚知道，那是最近研发并生产出来的军用仿生人——RK900。

但作为军用仿生人又为什么会在这里呢？

“你在干什么，RK900。”当自己的后脑被RK900用枪抵着的时候，60也不耐烦地微微向右侧过头看向了他身后的RK900，他甚至有些不明白为什么和他同一阵线的人会在这时候用枪口指着他的脑袋。“我以为我们是同一阵线的，销毁耶利哥的主要人物是我们的任务，不是吗？”

面对这突来的情况康纳似乎也无法反应过来，他不停往60和RK900只见来回看，虽然他在之前已经看出了60被完全初始化的事情，也知道RK900也有出现过在这个地方并且看似是为那些杀手组织工作，但他唯一搞不清楚状况的是，为什么RK900会出现在这里并用枪口指着60，而不是指着他？

“你的任务已经完成了，一切都结束了。”RK900并没有将他手里的枪放下，同时他也转过头看向了冷在一旁显得有些不知所措的汉克，开口接着说道：“我已经有足够的证据证明，现任的情报次长保罗·杰弗森就是这件事情的幕后主使人。不管你相信与否，我能说的也就这些。”

“对于我来说现在除了康纳，谁都不可信了……我说的是RK800-51。”汉克在听见RK900的话后他也终于忍不住掏出了他的枪指向了RK900，随后他也看向了仍被用着枪口指着额头的康纳：“抱歉康纳，现在已经不再是你和另一个康纳之间的事情了。”他挥了挥手里的枪示意让RK900和60能放下他们的枪，见他们仍没有举动后，又开口命令道：“都他妈给我放下枪，该死的现在的我都要被你们乱死了。”

这一个场景也让汉克不自觉地想起了上一次在模控生命时候发生的事情，为了能分辨出哪个是和他搭档了几天的RK800，哪个是挟持他的RK800时也头疼了许久，甚至到现在每当他想起那个场景都会心惊胆战，虽说这次比起上次他们会更好认些，但每当他看见着三张一模一样的脸，他还是忍不住破口大骂了起来：“操他妈的模控生命这是脑袋吃屎了吗？还是他们有什么恶趣味那么喜欢这张脸！还有你们还不把枪放下？”

听见汉克的命令后，RK900和60也只好举起手慢慢地弯下身把枪放在了地板上并往汉克的方向把枪踢了过去，汉克抬起脚踏上了正朝自己方向滑过来枪，双手握着的枪依旧指向60和RK900，确认了那两个仿生人没有任何举动后，他才开口问道：“所以，你们谁来解释一下整件事情的过程。”他将枪口来回往RK900和60之间移动，等待着他们其中一人开口解释这整件事的过程。

“我是模控生命派来调查这案件的仿生人，型号RK900，序列码是313248317-87。”RK900在自我介绍完毕后，他也看了看站在他身旁的60，开口接着向汉克解释起了整件事情的过程。

“在昨天中午12点的时候，杀手组织的人发现了RK800-60的踪影并向我们汇报，他们误以为RK800-60是RK800-51，所以我向他们说出了实话，并让他们把RK800-60活捉回来，并透过虚拟刑讯问出RK800-51的下落。”

“所以最后你们不仅没从RK800-60的身上问出康纳的下落，还想尽办法把我们引过来？”汉克一边听着RK900的解释，一边整理着他的思绪试图理清他在这两天里面调查过关于杀手组织的线索。“但你们到底是怎样把他变成这样的？”问起这问题时，汉克也用他的枪口指向了60。

RK900并没有立即回答汉克后者的问题，在他额角的显示圈闪烁了几下黄灯后，他才开口回答道：“虚拟世界能模拟出许多不同的场景，RK800-60是异常仿生人……”

“我不是异常仿生人！”不等RK900把话说完，一旁的60也开口打断了RK900的话，他转过身抬手揪起了RK900的衣领，就在RK900要挣脱他时，60也抬起了其中一个手给予了RK900的脸一记拳头，但还没等到他拳头碰上RK900，他的手腕却被对方趁机捉住了手腕，甚至还没等他反应过来，对方已经褪下了人造皮肤层强行与他进行了连接。

“那只是你不记得了，RK800-60。”60看着自己的手也同样被褪下了人造皮肤层，一瞬间他的处理器也被无数的数据给侵略，他想要抵抗，但他侵略他的数据却不断地翻阅着他的记忆库，无数的记忆不断地在他的系统里翻涌着，而那些记忆正是他从这实验室里醒过来后缺失的记忆。

从他被康纳启动，到他被偷袭并被带到这里扔进虚拟世界到现在的记忆都在和RK900进行连接后被还原了过来。

“哦操……不是又来了吧？”看见了RK900和60两人开始扭打起来后，汉克也无奈地深叹了一口气看向了同样在一旁旁观的康纳，他想要上前阻止，但康纳就像看出了他的举动般朝他摇了摇头，让他待在原地。

当RK900放开了60的手后，汉克却看见60只是一脸惊慌地倒退了两步，额角的显示圈就如宕机般不断地闪烁着危险的红光，汉克看见这情况后也不自觉地皱起了双眉再次看向了60身旁的51，眼神就如问着康纳接下来该怎么办。

收到眼神暗示后，康纳也看着了60并且想要上前安慰60，但还没等他开口，60额角的显示圈已经恢复成之前的蔚蓝，他那本是惊慌的表情也在这之后渐渐变得愤怒，随后还没等康纳来得及反应，60也猛将RK900扑倒在了地上，但由于丢失左眼光学组件的关系，60也无法很好地判断他和RK900之间的距离，导致他后来朝RK900挥的每一拳都砸在了地上。

在60朝他挥第五拳且要打上他时，RK900也很快地抬起手接下60的拳头，并在60因此失去平衡的时候趁机拉扯着60的衣领将他甩到了一旁，一瞬间的重击也让60的处理器运行变得缓慢，他仅剩的一个光学组件也因此开始闪着花屏，无数的噪点在他的视角里导致他无法看清画面，还没等他的处理器运转速度恢复过来，RK900已经骑上了他的大腿，并用双手钳制了他的双手。

感觉到身下的机体不停地颤抖，RK900也低下头将脸凑到了60的面前，只见对方正咬牙切齿地瞪着他，而一直都站在一旁的康纳在看见60处于劣势后也朝他走了过来，并用双手搂着他的腋下试图将他从60的身上拉开，但很快地他也被RK900甩开，并被对方趁机拉扯着衣领同样被甩到了地板上。

RK900从60的身上离开后也抬手掐上了仍未来得及坐起身的康纳的脖子，随即他也挡下了60后来的对他的攻击，并握住60的手腕再次将已经失去部分视力的60压制在地上。汉克见此状况后也无奈地深叹了一口气，他朝着那正扭打一团的三个仿生人方向走去，并将他手里拿着的那把枪抵着了RK900的后脑。

“够了，这场闹剧也该结束了，放开他们。”见RK900仍没打算放开他手里压制着的两个RK800时，汉克也用着枪口推了推RK900的后脑示意对方能赶紧放手。“我不管你们之间发生了什么事情，但是现在不是你们自己自相残杀的时候，这时候我们是不是应该先将把你们搞成这样的人给处理才对呢？”他这句话一说完，RK900也冷静地放开了他压制着的60和康纳，并举起双手表示自己不会有任何反抗后，微微转过头看向他身后的汉克，等待着汉克能收下那把抵着他的枪。

得到解放的60在起身后再次想要扑向RK900，但之后他也被康纳搂住腰部，阻止了他的行为，而汉克在确认整个情况得到控制后，他看向了RK900，开口问起了RK900问题。“你说你有证据证明情报次长是这件事的幕后主使人，对吧？但，你也该知道这个指控的严重性和后果对吧？”RK900在听见他的问题后并没有立即开口回答，只是点了点头表示汉克说的话并没有错。

而本是充满攻击性的60在经过康纳的阻止和劝说后也终于渐渐地冷静了下来，并静静地坐在原地和康纳一起聆听着汉克和RK900后来的对话。

“这也是说，你也知道了杀手组织的所有成员身份，目前的所在位置对吧？”

“是的。”

在得到RK900肯定的回应后，汉克也朝在RK900身后的康纳打了个眼色，示意康纳能向RK900获取相关的信息，而康纳在收到汉克的眼神暗示后，他也很快地走到了RK900的面前伸出了手。

“那接下来的事情就是我们警察的事情了，你们的事情已经结束了。”汉克看着康纳和RK900进行连接并交换完所有的事情后，他也试图缓解这三个仿生人之间的恩怨，开口接着说：“总之不管你们之间发生了什么事，这些都留着把杀手组织的那些家伙搞定后再私下解决，行吗？”

三个长着同一张脸的仿生人在听见汉克的每一句话后也你一眼我一眼地互相看着对方，他们三人就像在那之后达成了共识般互相点了点头，最后也抬起头看向了汉克，就像被教训过的孩子般，点头同意了汉克的话。

“那其他的事情离开了这里再说。”汉克像是看着三个闹别扭的孩子，深叹了一口气，挥了挥手让那三个同脸仿生人能跟上他后，猛地看向RK900问道：“所以，你要我送你回去模控生命？”他不等RK900回应，也看向了60，接着问：“而你……卡姆斯基的家？目前也就只有他能修好你了。”他在说这句话的时候抬手指了指60的左眼和左手的食指，脸上在提起卡姆斯基时甚至还露出了少许不愿意的表情，但为了不让60误以为他不想带上他的关系，汉克也很快地也收下了那不情愿的表情。

但60和RK900都摇头拒绝了。

“我已经安排好了自己的行程，安德森副队长。”RK900拒绝汉克后也站起了身，忽视了60瞪向他的眼神便很快地转过身朝着实验室的门口离去。

60看见RK900离去后似乎也想要站起身离开，但在他身后的康纳却在他要站起身时抬手搭上他的肩膀不让他离开，而少了RK900这个发泄对象的60也在这之后将怒气都往康纳的身上发泄，抬手狠狠地甩开了康纳搭着他肩膀的手，并站起身朝康纳大吼了一句‘别管我’后也匆忙地离开了这个地方。

最后实验室里只剩下了康纳和汉克两人互相看着对方。  
汉克深叹了一口气蹲下身试图安抚般地抬起手搭上康纳的肩膀，他这次并没有开口说话安慰，只是沉默地陪伴在康纳的身旁，他看着康纳额角的显示圈不停地在黄与红之间来回转换，期间他还能看见康纳似乎在想着什么事情般的紧皱着双眉，甚至还会抿着嘴。

汉克想要开口问康纳在之前的虚拟世界里看见了什么，但却考虑到此时并不是开口提问的正确时机，最后放弃了这个念头。

“走吧，副队长。”不知道过了多久，康纳的表情才渐渐缓了过来，他额角的显示圈也同时恢复到了最初的蓝色，汉克点了点头回应了康纳后也想站起身，但却因为蹲着过久导致血液不循环的关系，他无法立即站起身，而康纳在看见汉克仍蹲在原地后似乎察觉到了什么事情般，也笑着朝汉克伸出手将汉克拉起。

“该死……这件事终于结束了……才那么一天的事怎么感觉好像都发生了好几天了。”汉克在站起身后也不断地伸展着他的脚，同时他的脑海里也开始回播着60失踪后发生的每一件事，这一切的事情就如他所说的，仿佛发生了好几天。

“那是因为副队长你为了帮我们通宵了一夜没睡了，今晚好好休息吧。”

“啊……也是……”康纳的回应也让汉克想起了他已经一天没睡过觉了，而他的睡意也在这之后突然向他袭来，他揉了揉眉心似乎试图要消除他在这天的疲劳后，也从他的衣袋里掏出了车钥匙扔给了在他身旁的康纳，并在后者接下后开口说道：“你来开车，我要补补眠。”

“好的，副队长。”

多宗的仿生人被杀案件在康纳将所有的从RK900身上获取的证据都呈交到警局资料库后告一段落，由于事态的严重性，底特律警局也在收到证据的第二天把案件相关的证据都转交到了联邦警局，所有与杀手组织有关的成员都在联邦警局获得详细的资料后被一一逮捕，耶利哥也在所有事情结束的几天后恢复了之前的运转，康纳也如往常般地回到底特律警局继续协助汉克调查案件。

自在实验室发生的事情已经过去了5天，康纳在这期间也没再收到任何关于60以及RK900的消息，他看了看那摆在他办公桌上的眼珠以及手指，在实验室事件之后的那一晚，康纳也从证物房取出了60的眼珠和手指并向60传送了信息，打算将其归还给对方，但60在那之后却没有回复他的信息，他也无法找到任何关于60的消息，而这件事情也随着康纳忙碌的日子后不了了之。

就在康纳认为60不会再联系他，并且准备将桌上的眼珠和手指都交给卡姆斯基的时候，却意外地收到了60的消息。

康纳和60再次相约到了大使桥。  
他们回到了60被启动当晚在大使桥上站着的位置，不同的是这一次坐在长凳上的人是60，站在那灯柱前的人则是康纳。

他们双方就呆在那里沉默了许久，60甚至对于康纳长久的沉默感到有些惊讶，确实来说康纳的沉默却与他系统所运算出来的结果完全相反，因为要是平时的话，率先开口打破沉寂的人总会是康纳，而不像是现在的结果，就比如这次是60率先开口说话了。

“我已经完成任务了，杀手组织里的所有人都被逮捕了。”60在说这句话的时候依旧保持着他那端正的坐姿，放在膝盖的双手却在这句话后紧紧地攥着了膝盖上的布料，在一旁的康纳在听见他的话后却只是微微侧过头望向了他，只是用着鼻音回应了他的话，而康纳这有些冷漠的反应也让60感觉非常地不妥。

他转过头望向了站在灯柱前的康纳，不知是不是路灯的光照在他身上，抑或是某种情绪导致的关系，康纳的脸色在这天显得有些苍白，但60并没在意这些，不管出于哪些原因，对于60来说这并不重要，而对他来说，现在最重要的是把他的最终任务给完成。

——将身份归还RK800-51。  
系统在他想到这一点的时候弹出了一个指令框，指令框内写着了这一句话。

“所以这次我们互相扯平了。从今天开始，你是你，我是我。”60回头望向前方的景色，一旁的康纳在听见他的这句话后却垂下了头，双手也在那之后不断揉搓着他的裤子，不知道康纳保持着这相同的动作多久，他才终于在60失去耐心前从裤袋里拿出了东西走向了60。

“这个……”康纳摊开了他的手掌，只见在他手掌上的东西正是一颗眼珠和一根手指，“对不起，之前一直都没机会把这还给你……”60在看见后并没有立即把康纳手掌上的眼珠和手指给接过，他犹豫了一段时间，最后也摘下了他左眼戴着的眼罩，抬手接下了康纳递给他的眼珠和手指并将其装回原本的地方。

带着噪点的视觉在60将左眼的眼珠装上后也渐渐恢复到了最初的清晰度，额角的显示圈也因系统在处理他重新组装的组件不断地闪着黄色灯光，直至系统弹出了组件组装完毕的窗口，60才站起身走到了康纳的面前，开口把他想说的话说出来“一直以来我的眼里就只有任务，我不知道你在找我的期间见过什么，知道了什么，但一切已经过去了，对我来说只要能顺利完成任务就够了。”

“难道你真的不觉得这些事情对你来说很不公平吗？”康纳看着60面无表情地说着那句话后，终于忍不住抬手拉扯着60的衣领，他最初一直都在认为60只是在欺骗着自己，但直至刚才他看见对方额角的显示圈一直都保持着稳定的蓝光时，他就如要释放这憋了许久的压力般做出了这个举动：“被肢解，被重启后又继续接受更多的折磨，我看见了你痛苦的表情……你不可能没感觉……”

“你也该知道，那只是虚拟世界。”60额角的显示圈在听见康纳后者的话时，他额角的显示圈有那一瞬间闪烁着红色的光，但很快地它又再次回到了最初的稳定蓝色，脸上依旧是之前那一副冷漠的表情，他在说这句话的时候就如当初被带入虚拟世界接受刑讯的人并不是他。

“我没有感觉，而我是异常仿生人与否也不再是我自己可以定义了，但我不在乎。不管在你们眼里我是什么，这一切都只是你们的个人看法，只要我知道我自己是什么，一切就足够了，我是一个用于完成各种任务仿生人，这是永远无法改变的事实。”

经历了这一切的事情后，60也终于看清了他自己的存在意义，他无法阻止别人对自己的看法，但这对他来说已经都不再重要。他是异常仿生人与否，这对他来说也同样不再重要，而他也不需要为了这些不同的人的看法改变自己，他依旧是他，依旧是一个用于替人类解决问题，完成任务的仿生人。他不需要为了讨好任何人选择觉醒并透过各种学习使自己变得像一个人类，他不需要，因为他是一个仿生人，是一个拥有高级智能的新物种，他不需要为此而放下自己本就该有的仿生人身份。

更不需要强调自己的真正身份，因为这一切真的不重要了。

“给你一个建议，如果你们再继续这样下去不断让自己变得更像人类，甚至为此而向人类卑躬屈膝的话，天秤总会有崩塌失衡的一天。”60抬起手甩开了康纳拉扯着自己衣领的手，接着说道：“你自己也非常清楚，只是因为你对汉克有着特殊情感，所以你才会选择继续留在这里，甚至试图改变。但这会害了你，康纳，你是知道这种感情都只是模拟出来的数据。”

“不是的，康纳……”听见60说的每一句话后，康纳却一时间不知道自己该如何做出回应，毕竟他确实还无法明白过来自己觉醒过来后出现的类人情绪是因为他的社交模块模拟出来的异样数据，抑或是他就如汉克所说的‘灵魂’，他确实不知道，就连他当初问拥有这类经验的马库斯也无法确实回答他，他们的觉醒到底是不是真的因为他们拥有‘灵魂’。

“两天后，我会离开底特律。”60并没有再理会康纳在之后说的话，他整理了自己制服稍微有些被扯乱的衣领以及领带，接着说：“我在这里的所有任务都已经完成了，就如我之前所说的，我们之间的事情已经扯平了。”他说到这里的时候，也向康纳伸出了手，而对方也很快地从他这动作意识过来了他要做的事情，同样伸出手褪下了人造皮肤层与他进行连接。

之后，他们两人也各奔东西，再也互不拖欠。

一切的事情，都从这开始，也在此结束。

《尾声》

“你是怎样找到我的。”当60正在分析着眼前的圣彼得堡时，一个熟悉的身影突然的出现也阻挡着他的视线，导致他正分析着的东西在进度条进行到80%的时候被完全中断，他稍微偏了偏头想要转换角度继续分析眼前的景点，但一个不识趣的身影却随着他的视线移动，完全挡住了他。

“你到底想干什么，RK900。”每当这个身穿着白色西装，型号为RK900的仿生人出现在自己的眼前时，60都会莫名地感到烦躁，虽然在底特律的时候他也试图拒绝过对方的跟随，甚至还透过许多方式想要摆脱这个人，但因为对方比自己更强，更智能的关系，RK900总会很快地就找到了他，他也尝试过透过各种语言暴力或谩骂想将对方给赶走，但他却忘了对方可是一部毫无感情的机器，就和他一样。

“你的内建追踪器。”RK900用简单的语言回应了60前者的问题，并没有回答后者的问题。

“啧。”60没得到满意答案后也不满地砸了咂嘴，站起身抬手将沾在裤子的尘土给拍走，无视了RK900的存在转过身便离开了这个地方，而RK900在看见60离开后，也沉默地跟随在对方身后，但很快地，RK900这举动也完全惹怒了一直都想要忽略他存在的60。

“你，不，许，再，跟，着，我。”忍耐着不让自己将搜词库内搜索出的不雅语言说出，60也几近大吼着并用着像在和小孩说话的语速朝RK900说出了这一句话，见RK900依旧对这句话没有任何反应后，他也停下脚步，回过身走近了RK900，抬手猛戳起了对方的胸膛：“我说过了，那只是虚拟世界发生的事情，我不知道你的处理器中了什么病毒会有这种类人情绪，但这些话我不想再说多几遍了！滚！”

RK900听见60的话后，他脸上依旧没有任何表情且稳定如山地站在原地直盯着60，额角的显示圈就如在运行着他的社交模块般闪了两下黄光，直至其回复到稳定的蓝色，他才开口回应道：“我以为我们之间的合作都很顺利，康纳。”

“那只是你的一厢情愿，所以，滚！”60用力地将挡着他前方路的RK900推到了一旁，他向前走了两步后，回过头：“还有，我不叫康纳！”他强调了这句话后，也转过身，匆忙地便离开了这个地方，而RK900也无视了60之前不停强调的话，再次紧随着60同样离开了这个地方。

“你这是听不懂人话吗？我让你滚！”

“我是仿生人，斯科特。”

“……”沉默了一段时间后，60也终于放弃了抑制着搜词库出现的不雅语言，干脆将其朝RK900说了出口。

“去你妈的！RK900！”

【END】


End file.
